Memories
by Raebelle
Summary: "And finally, the memories resurfaced." Kagene Rin is a new student at Vocaloid High and befriends a group of popular students, including Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku. Just like your typical drama story. What she doesn't know, however, is her forgotten past with Len, and Miku's troubles with her abusive father. Will they create precious memories together, or will they break?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...I know this is weird. But...I decided that Memories was bad, so I kind of went back and fixed everything, almost like a rewrite. But I didn't actually change it much, it's just longer and more descriptive and stuff.**

**Anyway, this started as my second fanfiction, first multi-chapter fic, blah blah blah. And I'm making two sequels, which is pretty soon since this story is almost finished now. Confusing, I know. But I'm too lazy to do anything else. Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rin's POV:**

_"Rin! RIN!"_

_Sparkling tears streamed down the five-year-old boy's horror-struck face as he watched his best friend get struck by the car. He started to sprint towards her, but was far too late. Feeling helpless, the little boy screamed her name in horror. When the car had rumbled down the road, barreling quickly towards the young duo, the little girl had pushed him out of the way, and took the hit for herself. _

_The white car, now stained bright red with blood, abruptly pulled itself to a screeching halt. As the dull headlights flashed, the little girl crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Deathly white and unmoving, she looked like a corpse._

…

With a start, I sat up in bed and gasped for air, blinking at the pale sunlight that managed to creep out from underneath my bedroom's curtains. My heart thumped like crazy, and sweat trickled down my forehead. Still dazed from my eerie, haunting dream, I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and looked at my alarm clock.

_7:00 a.m._

I quickly got out of my bed and put on my new -but slightly wrinkled -school uniform, purchased just last night. It was quite simple, consisting only of a collared, white blouse and a short, checkered, red skirt. After brushing my teeth, I looked at the bathroom mirror. Shoulder-length blond hair framed my face. Like usual, I clipped up my messy bangs with four white hairclips-two on each side-and put on a large white bow. Piercing, bright-turquoise eyes gazed back at me from the mirror, outlined with thick lashes. I had full, pink lips and rosy cheeks.

If I had not been homeschooled from kindergarten until now and isolated from many activities that most teenagers participated in by my strict and overprotective father, I would probably have many friends.

* * *

As I walked down the sidewalk, carrying a heavy book bag, I pondered what school would be like. For some reason, my father suddenly decided that I needed to start going to a real school, but he didn't tell me why. Still, I wondered what my father could possibly be thinking. I mean, why would he transfer me to a high school in the middle of the year, and not the beginning?

I was already in tenth grade, so I would charge straight from the comfortable and private environment of homeschooling to a battlefield of challenging classes, intimating rivals, uncaring, greedy teachers, and impossible-to-stand drama, just like in stories. Of course, he probably didn't care what I thought, but still...why couldn't he ever let me, Kagene Rin, have a say in how I wanted to live my own life? Was I really that immature and irresponsible?

Jolted from my swift train of thoughts when I passed a group of chattering students who appeared to be headed to the same place as me, I rounded a corner and saw my new school: Vocaloid High. My jaw dropped in awe. It was amazing.

Slightly resembling a castle, like those in fairy tales, it was extremely large and well-built, neat brick walls painted in rich shades of brown and yellow. For a public school, the architecture was extremely pompous, what with Roman-style columns, frosted windows, and midnight black turrets. The school stretched on across the street, so that a sky bridge connected the two halves. The section that I was in standing in front of was still so large that I couldn't see the two ends of it. Behind it was a vast, green field, in which some students were playing sports.

Maybe this _was _a castle from a fairy tale!

Obviously, this school held many students, since it was already so crowded and busy this early in the morning. As soon as I stepped onto campus, I noticed that the crowd seemed to cluster around one certain area. It looked a little like a concert.

Carefully weaving my way through, I stood up on tip-toes to see what was at the center of the cluster of the chattering students. Instantly, my eyes were drawn to five students. I could tell that they were the most popular group of the school. In the middle of this cluster, there were two students who were apparently the absolute core of the whole school's social life. One of them was a pretty girl with a slender figure and long, teal pigtails; the other was a tall boy with golden-blond hair.

Both of them were being pressed by tons of other students. Even from my distance, I could hear some of the foolish questions that were pelted at them.

"When's the meeting?"

"How can we help?"

"Why can't you tell our teachers to give us less homework?"

"Does the fundraiser really need _that _much money?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Losing interest in the hectic scene, I decided to go and wander around the school until the bell rang. Maybe I could explore a bit. Just as I started to move, the popular boy looked up in my direction and gazed intently at me. When I finally looked back at him, the boy's eyes widened and his face paled.

The back of my neck tingled ominously, and an uncomfortable feeling crept over me. The boy's many friends and interviewers started to turn their attention to me. They whispered to each other, probably wondering who in the word I was. Next to the boy, the teal-haired girl raised her eyebrows and said something to him, probably asking him about me.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and I instantly broke my gaze with the boy and walked quickly to my first class.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone! We have a new student today," Miss Megpoid, my new homeroom teacher, announced. Her wavy, light green hair was tied up in a bun, and her glasses glinted in a friendly manner. This school apparently had an excellent design, clean classrooms, plentiful supplies, and caring teachers. I guessed my dad was more considerate than I gave him credit for. He still wasn't _that _considerate, though…

The students in the class perked up and looked around; I was standing in the doorway, half-hidden from view. My teacher discreetly gestured for me to step forward and mouthed, _introduce yourself._

I quickly smoothed out my skirt and walked to the front of the room. My heart was drumming against my chest, and I almost trembled with nervousness. Trying my best to appear calm and sophisticated, I wiped all emotion off my face-if there were any in the first place-and took a deep breath.

"I'm Kagene Rin. It's nice to meet you," I said.

Miss Megpoid smiled reassuringly and pointed me to an empty seat. Then, I sat down and took my books out, trying to ignore everyone's creepy stares. _This was going to be a long day…_

* * *

As the dismissal bell rang, I immediately gathered my books into my bag and left the classroom. Walking outside, I weaved my way through crowds of students, when someone suddenly grabbed me by my elbow.

"Excuse me, but I-I think we've met before…" It was the popular boy from before.

Up close, I realized why he was so popular. The boy's deep blue eyes were striking, and resembled the ocean; they were so expressive that it was hard to tell what he was thinking. His windblown hair was tied into a casual ponytail, and bangs fell into his face in a carefree manner. His mouth curved slightly upwards in a cheerful manner.

Although his uniform was clean and neat-consisting of a simple white collared shirt and long, black pants- his posture was calm and relaxed. In a typical romance novel, he would be the typical heartthrob who would capture every girl's heart. To be honest, though, romance novels weren't my type.

I noticed a round, gleaming badge on the boy's shirt. Golden and shiny, it had the letters _CC _carved into it in flashy cursive. I wondered what it was for.

As we made eye contact once again, I suddenly felt dizzy, and almost stumbled. He was so…familiar. But I couldn't remember where I had met him before.

"It's Kagene-san, right? My name is Kagamine Len, and I'm also in Miss Megpoid's homeroom," he said.

With a start, I realized he was still holding onto my arm. Also, many people starting to gather, and they creepily stared at us-again- like they were watching a violent but interesting tennis match.

Mustering up my best poker-face, I replied coolly, "Sorry, but you've got the wrong person. Now please let go of me."

His deep blue eyes widened in surprise. "I…" He abruptly let go of my arm and stepped back, flushing in embarrassment. The surrounding spectators started whispering to each other.

"If you excuse me, I have to leave. Nice to meet you, by the way." I added.

"I-I'm sorry…" he lowered his head and awkwardly fidgeted with his badge.

Without a second glance at him or his friends, I swiftly left campus and walked home. Briefly, I wondered who the boy had mistaken me for.

* * *

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 2! Thank you!**

**(If you already reviewed...I don't know. Sorry.)**

**~Riksasa**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's POV:**

After two weeks at Vocaloid High, I was mostly adjusted already. There were, however, many strange things about this school, and I was sure that other schools were different.

One of them was that there was no student council. Instead, there was a student organization called Crypton Club, which substituted as the absent student council, but only had five members. The group of popular kids I saw on my first day? All of them, and only them, were members of Crypton Club.

To be a member of Crypton Club, one had to be at least a tenth grader, an honor-roll student, have perfect grades, and have a spotlessly clean record. Because the few members of the club worked so hard in supporting the school, they were treated very respectfully, and they were even favored and given special privileges by teachers. Probably just a group of bratty, popular kids like in stories.

The president and founder of Crypton Club was a tenth grader called Miku Hatsune, who had a reputation for her impeccable grades and talent at the piano, and the vice-president was tenth grader Len Kagamine-the very boy I had brushed off coolly that day.

_Oops. Maybe they held a grudge against me now. What if I got expelled or something? Oh, the horror. _

The other members were eleventh graders Megurine Luka -nicknamed the "Beauty Queen" because of her graceful figure and beautiful pink hair, and Kamui Gackupo, who, I had heard, was extremely skilled at fencing. There was also twelfth grader Kagamine Neru –Len's older sister.

I thought that Vocaloid High was quite enjoyable, if it _was_ a little boring. My father had homeschooled me for most of my life. He was a strict man who demanded great potential from me, so I learned Algebra when I was seven, Trigonometry when I was eight, Physics when I was ten, and so on. Sometimes, I would cry because I wanted to play instead of sitting at a desk all day, hurting my brain. He would always scold me harshly and order me to continue studying. Because of this, I almost fell asleep every day during school now, bored to death with the overwhelmingly easy lessons. Ironic, right?

* * *

After the long-awaited dismissal bell rang, I packed up. Just as I prepared to leave the classroom, I was suddenly aware that everyone around me was staring at me, like a television program. Or a circus animal. Or a criminal in court. Confused and embarrassed, I wondered what they were staring at, until I looked up and saw Hatsune Miku walking in the direction of my desk. _Oh._

She was extremely pretty, with a slim, petite figure and long, teal hair held up in high pigtails. Her eyes were also teal, slightly lighter than the shade of her hair. They were large and framed with thick lashes, giving her face a look of constant, sharp alertness. Hatsune's nose and lips looked delicate, and with her pale skin, she looked like a porcelain doll. Like a typical honor-roll student, she wore the traditional long-sleeved school uniform, along with black stockings that went all the way up to her thighs. Also, Hatsune wore a golden badge with the initials _CC_, similar to the other members of Crypton Club, except larger, since she was the president. Her shirt, however, was slightly baggy, and went all the way from her throat to her fingertips. I wondered if Hatsune ever fainted of heat stroke in the summer. Then I mentally chided myself for being so childish. But, for a brief moment, I thought I saw a mark underneath Hatsune's jaw, but dismissed it as being my overactive imagination.

Up until now, I haven't greeted her in person, or had anything to do with her, so I almost leapt out of my chair in surprise. What could the most popular girl in school possibly want to do with me? I hadn't even been in this school that long, and I feared that I already had to deal with _drama. Just like in the novels I had read. Great._

"Good afternoon, Kagene-san," she said in a business-like tone. Her voice was surprisingly soft, but still had an authoritative tone to it. "Do you have a minute?"

I hesitated, and then nodded. I absolutely had a minute to spare. Thirty-two and a half, to be exact.

"I've heard that you are an honor-roll student with impeccable grades. Are you aware of the Crypton Club?" Hatsune-san asked.

Once again, I dumbly nodded, not sure where she was going with all this. I was starting to feel severely uncomfortable from all of the attention I was getting from the people who were present. Maybe this was some kind of prank.

"As the president of Crypton Club, it is my responsibility to manage the activities and campaigns, as well as keep an eye out for new, potential members," Hatsune continued, and handed me a small, flat box. It fit in my palm, but was slightly heavier than I had expected.

Carefully taking the box, I opened the lid. Inside was a brand-new badge, just like the ones that Crypton Club members owned. It was slightly smaller than Hatusne's and Kagamine's, since they were the president and vice-president. I glanced back up at the teal-haired girl and raised my eyebrows.

"…And why are you giving me this?" I inwardly winced at how rude I sounded. _Way to go, Rin._

"After a conference yesterday, all of us decided that we need your aptitude and commitment to help support Vocaloid High. Please join us as a member of Crypton Club, Kagene-san," the girl said.

Behind me, I heard people gasp and whisper to each other.

"Wow, I wish _I _were a member of Crypton Club!"

"B-But…she's _new_! THAT IS _SO_ UNFAIR!"

"OH MY GOSH, SHE'S JOININGCRYPTON CLUB! _THE_ CRYPTON CLUB!"

Simultaneously, Hatsune and I whirled around to face them and said, "Please be quiet. We're trying to talk here!"

Raising her eyebrows, Hatsune-san tilted her head at me. "Well? What is your decision?"

I opened my mouth, and closed it again. No way could this be happening. Since when did I become a popular kid? I didn't _want _to be popular! There was too much unwanted attention, especially for someone like me, who was homeschooled and had very few friends. Also, I've heard that the more friends someone had the less close they were to each individual friend, and the more enemies they had. I didn't want any fake friends, _or _enemies! Why must I deal with drama?

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be a member of Crypton Club." I replied in the smoothest voice I could manage. Again, I realized that my tone might have accidentally sounded rude. _Never mind…I officially give up on sounding polite to strangers._

I closed the lid of the box and handed it back to Hatsune. She recoiled in shock, and everyone suddenly burst out talking at once.

"What?! She _rejected?_ How could she? Doesn't she know what she just gave up?"

"Humph! She doesn't deserve to be a member, anyway! SCREW HER!"

"UNBELIVABLE! SOMEONE JUST REFUSED TO JOIN CRYPTON CLUB! _THE _CRYPTON CLUB!"

Again, Hatsune and I concurrently spun around to face them, and shouted, "PLEASE BE QUIET! WE'RE TRYING TO TALK HERE!"

Suddenly, the room was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

Hatsune sighed and turned back to me. "So…you _don't _want to join Crypton Club."

I drummed my fingers across the dark wooden surface of my desk, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Um…yeah. Sorry."

After a moment of awkward silence, Hatsune cleared her throat and politely said, "I understand your choice, and I will inform the other members right away. Thank you for your time," Then, she quickly walked out the classroom door.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. There was no way that she'd give up so easily on something like this. Was she plotting something?

Without the popular girl, the piercing stares of the students instantly shifted to me, completely. They gazed at me so hard that their eyes followed me creepily, like in a horror story, as I grabbed my bag, stood up, and left the room.

* * *

I was about five feet from the edge of campus when someone stopped me in my tracks.

Megurine Luka. She was a tall, athletic eleventh grader, and also a popular member of Crypton Club. Long, pink locks cascaded to her waist and sky-blue eyes gazed serenely at me. Her makeup was absolutely perfect, maybe even better than an actress's. Megurine's school uniform complimented her curvy figure, and on her chest, a golden _CC _badge gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. I now thought of her nickname as "Beauty Queen," and I could see why she was called that. Her looks had every quality of a celebrity's: flawless skin, gorgeous hair, fit body, and shining eyes.

"Good afternoon, _Rin-chan_. My name is Megurine Luka, but you may call me Luka-chan. Nice to meet you," Megurine-san flashed a brilliant, white-toothed smile and held out her beautifully manicured hand for me to shake. Smooth and gentle, her voice was like an actress's, too.

Hatsune Miku …how very clever of her.

* * *

**Yup. After Rin declined Miku's offer to join Crypton Club, Miku went and told Luka. So now _Luka's _going to try and force-*ahem* nicely ask Rin to join. And Luka never fails. EVER XD**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 3! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rin's POV:**

As I walked down the long hallway, students on either side looked at me and whispered. I sighed and started my daily mental countdown.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"RIN-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!" I saw a flash of pink, and suddenly felt myself being strangled by someone.

"O-oh! Good m-morning, Megurine-san…" I managed to whisper, while choking from my lack of oxygen.

She let go of me and pouted. "That's mean! You should call me Luka-chan by now, since we're best friends and all. _Best _friends."

I rubbed the back of my neck and mumbled agreement. Then, completely ignoring everyone's ogling stares, we walked down the hall together. _W-wait, did she say _best _friends?!_

"Oh my! Your hair looks different today! It's _so _cute! You're like a little bunny that I want to cuddle to death! Ah! That bow is just _perfect! _On you, it just…I don't know, it just looks _right. _It's so fluffy! Yeah, it makes sense! You look like a bunny because you're cute and small and your bow looks like bunny ears. Awesome! I used to have this stuffed rabbit when I was little. A really, really, really, _really _fluffy one! Just like you! Actually, I had tons of dolls, but the rabbit was my favorite. You remind me of her, Rin! I think that, if you met, you would be great friends! Maybe you're long lost twins? Do you have a twin stuffed animal, Rin?"

"Um…"

"Guess what? Yesterday, Miku ate a leek-cookie! _A leek-cookie!_ She really, really, _really_ likes to eat green onions and leeks, you know-"

"No, I don't know, but thanks."

"-but she also likes to eat cookies. I mean, who doesn't? So I baked a leek cookie! Yay! Now, I plan to make a banana cookie for Len-len! On top of that, I should combine different foods with different _types _of cookies. Maybe I could make a chocolate chip banana cookie, or a mint-leek cookie, or a snicker doodle eggplant cookie. Even better: I'll bake a combination of all of those, and eat it with tuna fish! What do you think?"

"That's nice."

"Will he like it?"

"If he's like you, yes."

"Yay, I'm so glad you approve of my plan! Maybe we can start a bakery shop together, or something. What will it be called? Luka and Rin's awesome, delicious, splendid, magnificent, fantastic cookies? Oh, but I have to make cookies for my boyfriend, too! Gackupo really, really, _really_ likes to eat eggplants! And I should make something for Neru, too. Well, she doesn't really have a favorite food, but…hmm, what should I do? I mean, she doesn't really prefer any types of food. Any ideas, Rin?"

"I don't know…maybe you could make normal cookies for her?"

There were many people in this world with split personalities. Megurine…no, Luka-chan, was definitely one of them. Usually, while making first impressions and speaking to the public as a proud member of Crypton Club, she was calm and reserved. With her friends, she showed her true self, which was hyper and crazy.

Well, I actually didn't know, since I didn't hang out with her friends. But, since Luka claimed that we were _best _friends, I guess that meant that her friends were _technically _my friends, too. Well, at least according to _her_. Still, I didn't want to take their "friendship" for granted, because in stories, whenever a character did that, something bad would always happen to them.

As the bell rang, Luka said, "See you at lunch, Rin-chan!" and marched away. I smiled, marveling at her cheerfulness. I couldn't wait until lunch, when I could finally eat in some random corner of the school, alone and-_wait_. _Did Luka just say that she was going to see me at lunch?!_

* * *

_RING!_ I sat back up in my seat and stifled a yawn. Then, I got up and headed to my locker, weaving my way through crowds of other students, to get my lunch box. Just as I slammed the door shut and turned around, I was nearly strangled-for the second time today- by a certain, overenthusiastic friend.

"There you are! It's so crowded, and I was having trouble finding you. Come on, I'm _famished! _Now, let's go to lunch!" Luka said, and started to half drag, half carry me to wherever she was going.

As we passed other students, they stared so hard that their eyes seemed to pop out.

"Since when did that girl become a friend of a Crypton member?"

"Is she trying to worm her way into the club?"

"No, she isn't! Don't you remember? She's the same girl who rejected the offer to join by Hatsune-sama!"

"Then why is she clinging to Megurine-sama?!"

I dragged my feet so hard that Luka couldn't drag me with her anymore. Coming to a stop, Luka turned around and looked at me quizzically. "Um…what's wrong?"

I looked at my feet and squirmed. "Um…are you sure you want me to eat lunch with you and your friends? Other people will gossip and get mad at me, and you might ruin your reputation…"

For three heartbeats, there was silence.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I looked up at Luka from the corner of my eye. _She. Was. Crying._

"O-oh…Rin-chan! I never knew you were such a sweet, kind girl! To sacrifice your own pleasant luxuries of mid-day dining for your comrade's position in society! That is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life! You are _so _adorable! I'm DEFINITELY letting you eat lunch with me and my friends now!" Luka grabbed me into a bone-crushing hug.

"You _will_ come eat lunch with us, right?" Her eyes started to fill up with tears again, and her lip quivered. How was her mascara not dripping?

"Um…okay?" I said unsurely.

Instantly, Luka's face lit up with a smile-was she faking her tears?!-and she started to drag me along again.

* * *

Luka led me to a part of the school that I've never been before. After many twists and turns, of which I lost count of, we finally started to slow down. The path that we were on was well hidden from view from other spots on the campus, as well as slightly isolated from the rest of the school. It was quieter here, too. We stopped at a brick wall, covered in sweet-smelling flowers and leaves. Luka brushed aside a few long vines, revealing a wooden door underneath. The scene reminded me so strongly of a classic novel I had once read, that I almost burst out laughing.

The door had an ornate brass handle, which Luka gently turned. _Click._

"Okay, here we go," Luka said. Opening the door, she stepped inside and drew back the curtain of vines, leaving me no other choice but to follow her in.

With my jaw dropping, I gawked at the place where Crypton members had lunch every day. Luka told me that they also held meetings here during school, about once every week. It was a beautiful garden, surrounded on all sides by brick walls. The walls were completely covered in creeping vines and obscured by many trees and bushes, making the place seem romantic and mysterious, but cheerful at the same time.

There were flowers of all kinds, and some I couldn't even name: roses, daisies, lilies, pansies, irises, chrysanthemums, daffodils, heathers. All of the colors and scents filled the air, like a…perfumed rainbow, or something.

With lush, green grass and a mermaid-shaped fountain gurgling merrily in a corner, the garden looked like the perfect place to have a picnic. In the center of the garden was a patio, and in the center of the patio was a large, circular lunch table. The table was draped in a tablecloth of a cheery orange pattern with delicate swirls, and five people were eating their lunches over it.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! This is Kagene Rin, the newest member of Crypton Club!" Luka announced. I turned my head towards her so fast that I kinked my neck.

"What?! Since when was I a member of Crypton Club?" I squeaked, rubbing my neck.

"Soon…" Luka said ominously.

"But I said that I-"

Ignoring me, Luka pointed at the five seated people and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You guys, hurry up and introduce yourselves to Rin. Now!"

At the seat farthest away from me sat Kagamine Len. His deep blue eyes gazed into my own, making me feel like I was underwater. Hesitantly, he said, "Hi, I'm Kagamine Len, grade ten. I'm the vice president of Crypton Club, and I hope you join…" Both of us were silent for an awkward moment, and then looked away at the same time.

Across from him sat a girl with glossy, blonde hair. Even longer than Luka's, the girl's hair was tied up in a neat but casual side ponytail. Apparently, she was texting on her cell phone while eating. She moved her thumb so rapidly that it was just a blur to me, but I could somehow tell that she never hit the backspace button. The girl finally looked up from her phone and looked me up and down. Her calm, golden eyes reminded me of Kagamine's, and I knew why. "I am Len's older sister, Neru, grade twelve." she said. "I'm also the head of the school robotics and computer programming clubs. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I also hope that you can join Crypton Club."

Two chairs away from Neru sat Kamui, who was muscular and athletic. His long purple hair was tied up in a ponytail, and his posture was relaxed yet vigilant, like a sword fighter. He was Luka's boyfriend, but I thought that his presence was the slightest bit intimidating. "Nice to meet you! My name is Kamui Gackupo, and I'm an eleventh grader. I'm the captain of the soccer team and founder of the fencing club. I like to eat eggplants." Kamui said with a straight face, and then continued eating what looked like a giant eggplant.

Between the Kagamine siblings, Hatsune Miku sat in her seat, dignified and formal like a princess. Her long-sleeved shirt, like always, went from her throat to her fingertips, but, like before, I could see the strange mark beneath her jaw that peeked out from underneath her shirt's collar. It looked like a bruise…

Slowly, the teal-haired girl raised her shrewd gaze to me, and the corners of her mouth twitched upward in a small smile. "You already know me, don't you? Well, I'm happy that you seem to have changed your mind. It looks like Luka _really_ wants you to join our student council, huh?"

"…" Not knowing what to say, I just stood there like an idiot.

"Come on, loosen up a little," Luka chuckled softly, and inclined her head towards the lunch table. Then she marched to the empty seat between Kamui and Neru, sat down, and started to eat. She began chatting with them, but her eyes kept on darting back to me, as is telling me to stop being so shy and make friends with everyone.

Clutching my lunch box to my chest, I kept my head down and shuffled over to the only empty seat left-next to Kagamine Len. I sat down and tried to eat as quietly as I could.

* * *

As soon as I finished eating, I looked up, wondering if I should stay or leave. Kagamine blew his golden bangs out of his eyes and smiled shyly.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Cool…"

"Right…"

"Are you done eating? Great! NOW WE CAN TALK ABOUT YOU JOINING CRYPTON CLUB!" Luka suddenly stood up and yelled.

"Uh…n-no." I stuttered.

"RIN-CHAN! Why don't you want to join? Are you worried that other people will get jealous? THEN I'LL…I'LL MURDER-"

"Kagene-san, please_ do_ join Crypton Club. We really want to be your friends, and with your help, we can support the school better," Kamui cut in.

"Also, if you don't join, Luka might get angry and kidnap you, or something," Neru added mildly, while texting rapidly on her cell phone.

"B-but…I-I don't know-" I stopped talking when someone grabbed my hand and placed a badge in it.

"Like it or not, you're an official member of Crypton Club, starting next week. You had BETTER wear your badge to school, or else…" Luka threatened.

"…"

"…"

"…Whatever," I said, which was responded to by five people cheering noisily.

* * *

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 4! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Too bad, so sad.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rin's POV:**

"Ok, people, school's dismissed, so…LET'S GET TO WORK!" Luka yelled happily.

"Our task is tending all of the plants on campus today," Neru explained. "There are six of us, so I think that we should split up into groups of two. Each group gets its own part of the school, and is responsible for all of the plants there. How about I write down all of our names down on paper, and do a drawing to randomly pick our partners? That way, there will be no arguing about who gets to work with whom."

Everyone nodded while grabbing their plant-tending tools. Our task was to water the flowers, cut shrubs, plant some new seeds, and pick up litter.

"Here are the pairings." Neru announced. "They are Luka-chan and Gackupo-kun, Miku-chan and I, and Rin-chan and Len."

* * *

The late afternoon sunlight made the water sparkle as it trickled out of Kagene-san's watering can, onto the fresh, glinting soil. My heavy shovel made a dull thud as it dug into the dirt, and I carefully planted the seeds as neatly as possible.

"…"

"…"

"Um, Kagamine-san…" Kagene started shyly.

"Y-yes?" I responded, just as shyly.

"I-I wanted to apologize for that day. You know, when said that you knew me, and I brushed you off. S-sorry, I guess I was a little rude." She stammered.

"O-oh! I'm sorry too. I thought you were… someone I used to know. When I saw you again, I thought you were annoyed with me." I replied truthfully.

Kagene set down her watering can, and turned around to face me. "Well…I was really nervous, since it was my first day going to a real school. And, well…I know it sounds really dumb, but…I read this novel about a shy girl who went a new school, and met this group of popular, and the most popular girl and guy bullied her, and-"

Dropping the shovel, I burst out laughing so hard that I clutched my stomach and gasped for air. Kagene-san hesitated for a second, and then joined in. We laughed for a few minutes, then eventually stopped and went back to work.

"What book was that, though?"

"Hmm…I think I don't remember…I probably read it when I was about six. I only thought of it because the ending was really sad. The girl got so upset that she jumped off the roof of a building."

"Six? You read a book about intense bullying and suicide when you were six?!"

"Um…yeah."

"…"

"I like reading, though…"

"Really? I never knew that."

* * *

As the sun set, we finished tending the plants in our area and headed back to the garden. Walking with Kagene in silence, I pondered about her. Since she seemed to read a lot, she must've been extremely intelligent, yet lonely. Kagene was so timid and reserved, yet her eyes were bright and danced energetically. She looked just like that girl from my distant childhood memories…

I used to have a friend many years ago, when I was about five. Because of me, she…no, I couldn't think about it. All I knew was that she and Rin couldn't be the same person. It just wasn't possible. The girl was most likely dead. Even if she was alive, by some microscopic chance, she would hate me with all her heart, for what she went through, thanks to me.

Up to this day, I was still weighed down with immense, grief-stricken feelings. The girl wasn't the only one who had died because of me. There used to be a boy, who was in love with Neru…but they would never see each other again, and it was my fault.

As we came back to the garden, meeting up with everyone else, I forced down my guilty thoughts. Instead, I plastered a smile on my face, like always. My smile was fake. My life and happiness was fake. _I _was fake! Every day, I would bury the sorrow deep in my heart, and cover it with a thin film of false happiness. I couldn't let Neru see. I had put her through enough already…

Neru…my loving, caring older sister. She didn't deserve a horrible sibling like me. She always acted so kind and mature, like the older sister of everyone in Crypton Club. But I knew that her heart was broken permanently. What had I done to her?

"GUYS, LOOK! RIN-CHAN AND LEN-LEN ARE HERE! NOW WE CAN HAVE LOTS OF FUN TOGETHER!" Kagene and I suddenly found ourselves being strangled by someone with pink hair.

"Yes, let's party, everyone." Gackupo remarked sarcastically behind her. Sitting at the lunch table, next to Neru, he was showing her his cell phone, saying that it was dead. Neru took it and smirked. Two seconds later, she handed the phone right back to him, good as new. She had always had a way with technology.

Miku was sitting across from them, diligently doing her homework. She seemed oddly quiet today, even compared to usual.

The six of us usually did this once every week. We would go around campus, cleaning or tending the plants, and then we would stay in the garden until around 4:00 or 5:00.

One by one, the Crypton members started to leave, until it was just Kagene, Miku, and me.

* * *

As the sky started to darken, we sat silently in the middle of the garden, not knowing what to say.

"It seems that Crypton Club always has a lot of work to do, huh?" Kagene joked, tried to break the awkward silence. "This school doesn't hire adults to do the labor, and lets honor-roll prodigy students do it instead?"

I chuckled. "They _do_ hire workers to do the jobs, but…they're not that good. There's always a bunch of leftover work, which is up to Crypton Club to finish. I mean…_someone_ has to look after our campus, right?"

"Oh…that reminds me of a book I read…it was really sad, though…"

"Another one? Please tell me that you didn't read it at six."

"No, I was seven!"

"Big difference!"

As Kagene and I made carefree small talk to each other, Miku stayed silent. Her face had no expression on it, and although she gazed at us, she seemed to be looking at something else.

"Miku-chan, are you okay?" I said.

Miku shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little tired. No problem." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and suddenly, I thought I saw a mark on her lower jaw. It looked like I bruise. I suspected that someone hit Miku, but I couldn't be sure. After all, whenever anyone asked her about her family, she always tried to change the subject.

Kagane-san checked her watch, and gasped. "Oh, it's already dinnertime! I have to leave now. See you on Monday!" Then she turned around and hurried away.

The atmosphere seemed slightly lonely now. Sighing, I sat down on the soft grass, gazing at the blood-red sun. Only half of it could be seen over the dark tree-tops.

The grass rustled as someone sat down beside me, also facing the setting sun. I turned around to face her. Miku-chan rested her head on her palms, and gazed into the distance. Her teal-colored bangs cast dark shadows over her face, so I couldn't see her expression.

"Len-kun…," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"What…What do you think of Kagene-san?" Miku inquired. She titled her head slightly upward, with her bangs still covering her eyes.

I hesitated, wondering why she would ask a question like this. "...I think that Kagene-san is a nice person. I'm glad that she joined us. She seems like a good friend."

After a brief but awkward silence, Miku abruptly stood up. "It's getting late now, so I should leave. Bye." She turned away from me and swiftly walked away, never showing me her face.

* * *

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 5! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Someday, I'll take over the world and everything in it. But in the meantime, I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Miku's POV:**

_No…please…don't hurt me…PLEASE!_

On Saturday morning, I woke up at three-thirty a.m., lying on the floor of the filthy kitchen and covered in dust and bruises. Pale sunlight streamed through the unwashed windows, and as I painfully lifted up my head, I felt a thin trickle of blood trail down my cheek. My hair was tangled and plastered to my face with sweat, and my clothes were in tatters. With my body aching so much that I could barely move, I tried to stand up but fell to the floor again, groaning. It seemed that yesterday, I received a harder beating from him than normal…

_As soon as I got home, I went to my bedroom and put my backpack away. I was in a good mood for once. Rin Kagene had just joined Crypton Club, and was becoming a close friend of ours. The only doubt I had, was…she seemed familiar. Too familiar for me to trust her. Just looking at her face made me seem guilty, for some reason. On top of that, she seemed too close to Len. It wasn't like I didn't want them to be friends; it was just that it seemed strange how quickly they struck up a friendship. Rin and Len…have they met each other before?_

_ I had spent most of the week at my best friend's house, to avoid my parents. Yesterday, since it was Friday, I decided to go back home for the weekend. My friend had already helped me enough, even though she didn't need to._

_ "Are you sure you'll be alright, Miku?" she had asked me, eyebrows furrowed with worry. "You can spend the rest of the weekend with us, you know. Also, my mom thinks that we should call the police."_

_ At that time, I had foolishly laughed and shook my head. "No, I think I should give him another chance…no matter what, he's my father, and I'm sure that he actually loves me, deep within his heart. I just have to keep trying to warm up to him. Someday, he'll come to his senses and apologize…"_

_ She knew from experience that I was stubborn, too stubborn to argue with. She nodded reluctantly, and added, "Good luck. If anything happens, call me, and my dad will come over and pick you up."_

Why? Why was I so stupid? How could I think that my drunken father would ever treat me properly?

_The pounding footsteps made me tremble, and my good mood instantly faded. Would he…would he beat me again? Or could I hope for a change?_

_ The answer came when the door was flung wide open, and my hair was seized roughly, so hard that my pigtails came loose. SMACK! I winced as the searing pain spread up my thighs. SMACK! Now it was the middle of my back. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I gasped for breath as I felt agonizing fire creeping up my body._

_ SMACK! I saw my mother in the doorway. With an indifferent expression on her face, she shrugged and quickly left, obviously not wanting to be caught up in his violent fit._

_No, I wouldn't cry or scream. I would NOT give him the sick pleasure of seeing me in pain._

_ My teary eyes widened as I saw him reach for his leather belt._

Sobbing to no one, I knelt down on the floor and cursed at how pitiful I was. What did I do to deserve this?

My parents were out at who-knows-where, and they would not come back for at least a few hours, most likely. With shallow breaths, I crept to the front door and slowly opened it.

Only to be met by a fist that sent me sprawling backwards, onto the ground.

"Where d'ya think you're goin', girl?" The dreaded voice sent chills up my spine. "ANSWER ME!"

"I-I…just wanted some fresh air…" I mumbled, wincing at the pain in the back of my head where I had hit it.

"LIAR! You wanted to go to that worthless friend of yer's, eh? Wanted to call the police? Call them! Call them, and the last thing I'll do is scar yer pretty little face so badly that she'll never wanna look at you again! No, how 'bout I scar _her_ face! I can burn her house and kill her parents! How would you feel, then, eh? Still would wanna go running to her for help, like the cowardly little rat you are?"

"P-please! You can do anything to me! Just don't hurt them!" I begged in vain as he dragged me by my ear and threw me to the ground. My mother, still standing at the doorway, tucked her short brown hair behind her ears. Shutting the door, she briskly walked right past where I was being beaten, and into the master bedroom. "Don't touch her face. Everybody will notice," she called over her shoulder. He only sneered cruelly in response.

I curled up in pain, coughing out blood and seeing spots. "Ugh… stop. Please! STOP-"

Deciding that he wasn't beating me up hard enough yet, he kicked me in the stomach. _Hard._

"That should teach an ungrateful kid like you a lesson! Don't go speakin' to yer elders in such a disrespectful way," his foul breath, stale with alcohol, made me gag on my own blood.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _"Why don't you scream? You want more? I'll give you more!"

He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me to a wall. I struggled as hard as I could, and almost broke free. But then, he tightened his grip on me and put on hand on my throat, nearly choking me in the process. Yet, I knew that he wouldn't kill me, because he enjoyed torturing me in hid drunken fits of violence.

_Smash. _My head was rammed against the wall, and my vision turned black for a second. _Smash. _I could barely even whimper anymore. _Smash! _It was getting worse, now. Maybe he had changed his mind about not wanting to kill me.

_SMASH- _He was interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked open, and someone gasping in horror.

My vision fully darkened and I sank the ground, nauseating blood dripping across my face.

* * *

"…Idiot," a voice scolded me.

I opened up my eyes, and realized I was on a comfortable, clean bed, wrapped in bandages. My best friend, Yowane IA, was standing next to me, with her arms crossed. This was her room. Although she was a year younger than me, she often acted like my older sister, always looking after me and making sure I was alright. Her silvery, platinum-blond hair flowed down all the way to her feet, and her piercing blue eyes glared at me as if wondering why I was so stupid.

"…"

"…"

"You know…my parents have been thinking…this _can't _go on. We HAVE to call the police," she said.

"B-but…"

"No buts. This is child abuse, it's against the law, and it has to stop. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I never knew, or I would have gotten you out of there much sooner! You can trust us, Miku. You're like a daughter to my parents, and we will always protect you. After the police deals with your…your _parents_, we'll adopt you. Then, you don't ever have to worry about them again," she placed her hands on her hips, as if daring me to refuse such a sensible offer.

I took the dare and shook my head. "Thank you, IA…but I can't. Your family is just so…so perfect, and I can't ruin that! Besides, my father might be abusive, but he's still my father. I can't just get rid of him like that. Besides…my mother isn't that bad. She actually doesn't beat me at all."

"That's bad, too! Miku, you are being repeatedly injured by your dad, intentionally. Not calling for help is like _asking _for him to beat you up!"

"He'll stop eventually…I'm sure of it!"

"Miku…just let us call the authorities! We can sort this out! I _promise_." She said exasperatedly.

"No! I can handle it. Please don't throw him in jail. He's a human being, and all humans, like you and me, always make mistakes!"

IA grinded her teeth together angrily. "Miku, what's wrong with you?! You've been unconscious for a whole day! All the time, you were mumbling in you sleep, 'Stop! Please stop! It hurts!' This is _unacceptable_! How do you expect me to just stand by and let you get hurt?"

"I-"

"Do you have any idea how hard Dad tried to nurse you back to health, even though he's a doctor? He said that you almost died! Why, Miku? _Why won't you trust us_?" she pleaded, tears filling up her eyes.

The bedroom door opened, and a soft voice said, "IA, calm down. She's probably still in a daze, after all that she's been through. Please leave the room for now; I have to check up on her wounds."

IA grumbled, "Fine," and left the room, after closing the door.

I blinked up at the kind face of Dell Yowane, IA's father. If only _my _dad was like that.

With quick, gentle hands, he unwrapped my bandages and rubbed ointment on my wounds. After he was done, he put new bandages on and put away his medical tools.

"Listen…IA's right. You have to let us call the police. Child abuse is a crime and violation of human rights, Miku. Why won't you let us help you?" he looked straight into my eyes, seeming to gaze all the way down into my soul.

_"LIAR! You wanted to go to that worthless friend of yers, eh? Wanted to call the police? Call them! Call them, and the last thing I'll do is scar yer pretty little face so badly that she'll never wanna look at you again! No, how 'bout I scar her face! I can burn her house and kill her parents!"_

"…" I tensed up, trying to keep from crying.

"…So what? He wouldn't _dare_ to just attack us, would he? We live in a gated community with an elite security system, and he's fully aware of that," Mr. Yowane said, as if reading my mind. He must have figured out that the reason I couldn't report this to the authorities was because his family was endangered.

"Still…he's my family. I can't just give up on him like that." I insisted.

He sighed, "I knew you would say that. Anyway, for now, we won't call the police. _Yet. _I'm pretty sure that he's too scared to do anything at the moment, since he knows that we can report at any time."

Mr. Yowane grabbed his medical kit and got up. At the door, he paused, and looked back. "By the way, you're living in our house for now, like it or not. IA said that she would share her room with you. You should stay inside for at least a week, and then go back to school, if possible. Other people might find out, so if they ask, say you had the stomach flu. Haku and IA will come at dinnertime and help you eat." He shut the door.

Touched at this family and its kindness toward me, I started crying. They cared for me so much, yet I always pushed them away. Was I selfish? Did I deserve to be abused?

Remembering IA and her parent's tender smiles, I shook my head slightly. I would be selfish to push them away now. They loved me like a family member, so I would become a family member and love them back.

Satisfied with this thought, I drifted into a peaceful, deep sleep.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You didn't expect that, did you? :D**

**So basically, Dell and Haku are IA's parents. Dell is a doctor. IA is Miku's friend. Miku's mom is Meiko and her "dad" is Meito. Why did I use quotes? You'll see...**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 6! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, the world would end. But the world hasn't ended. Yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rin's POV:**

I smiled as I walked home from school, excited and expectant. Finally, my father would be back from his three-week-long business trip. His work always took him from dawn to late at night, sometimes oversees, and I would barely see him at home. Today, though, I would have a chance. Although we never acted particularly close to each other, I missed him and wanted to talk to him about many things.

I opened the front door of the house, and called out, "I'm home, Dad!"Only to be greeted by silence.

Confused, I walked up to the kitchen table, and saw a thick envelope on it.

Slitting it open, I pulled out a single sheet of paper. I read the thin, spidery handwriting on it over and over again, not quite believing what it said.

_Rin,_

_Many people in our company have been fired, and the few left remaining, including me, must double our efforts to maintain our business' outstanding reputation. _

_I must take another business trip to Japan, and it will take two months._

_I hope that you're doing well in school. Remember to do your homework every day and study for tests. Don't do anything dangerous in my absence._

_I've paid all of the bills and taxes needed for the house, and I've given you $300 dollars of cash for food and other necessities. I'm pretty sure that, with this money, you can make it through these two months, assuming you don't waste it on anything else. _

_Dad_

That was all he wrote. Not, "Miss you, can't wait to see you again," or "Love, dad." Maybe he was too exhausted to write anything else.

Taking everything else out of the envelope, I saw that, true to his word, my father _did _give me $300 in cash. Only.

How was I going to make it through with only this much money? $300 seemed like a lot, but money depleted very easily. Doing the math, I would have to spend $6.25 each day or less. However, food wasn't the only thing that was essential for me to stay alive.

Looking on the optimistic side, I had plenty of money in my lunch account at school, so lunch would be taken care of, five days a week. Also, the refrigerator and toilet-paper supply of the house was full for now, so hopefully, I wouldn't have to worry about _those _for a while. Since I was already fifteen, I could also get a job as a waitress at a restaurant. If worst came to worst, I could even sell some of the furniture at my house.

Wearily, I went to the fridge and looked for something to eat for supper, while wishing that my life was different. Something, or someone, seemed to be missing. I had no idea who or what they were, but I needed them. Very much.

* * *

My footsteps echoed on the concrete pavement, and the metal gates of the cemetery were ice cold. It was a foggy day, and to me it seemed that not one living thing stirred outside. Holding a bouquet of fresh roses, I stepped inside the graveyard and looked for a certain tombstone.

For years, when I was younger, my father would visit the cemetery every day. Sometimes I accompanied him; sometimes, I didn't. However, he always went to the same, expensive-looking tombstone with the words:

LILY AKITA

1980-2005

AS A LOVING MOTHER, BEAUTIFUL WIFE, AND CARING FRIEND, MAY SHE REST IN PEACE.

I had no idea who Lily Akita was, how my father knew her, or how she passed away. But I did know that my father was heartbroken because of her death.

As his work started to demand more time and energy, my father gradually started visiting less and less, until he stopped altogether. But when he thought no one was watching, I always saw a wistful expression on his face, as if wishing he could visit her.

Determined to fulfill my father's wishes, I started to visit the grave myself. Even though I had no idea who she was, I placed flowers on her grave and prayed for her every weekend, in my father's place.

Although my father seemed to care nothing for me except my brains and talent, I still loved him, and wished to do everything I could to keep him happy. He never seemed to realize that I visited the grave, though, and I could never muster up enough courage to tell him.

He was my only parent for as long as I could remember. I knew that at one point in my life, I must have had a mother. But whenever I asked him about her, he always brushed me off coolly and changed the subject.

Carefully setting the flowers on the grave, I slowly knelt on my knees in front of the tombstone and closed my eyes. Clasping my hands together, I whispered, "Whoever it is that is missing from my life, please come back. I don't know who or even what you are, but I need you," hoping that my request would reach the ears of whomever I was talking to. I knew that it seemed stupid, but I was desperate for answers.

Suddenly, I felt the air grow warmer. The rigid, bare ground beneath my knees turned into soft grass. Hesitantly opening my eyes, I stood up and confusedly looked around. I found myself in a small, circular park on a sunny day, with a single slide, two swings, and a wooden bench. The place seemed oddly recognizable, but at the same time, it felt distant and ominous.

In the park was a family of three, with as much happiness emitting from them as heat from a burning stove. Their laughter filled the park, and their smiles were simple and friendly.

Sitting on the right swing was a little girl. She looked about three years old, her carefree expression full of nothing but youth and innocence. Her free blond hair flowed behind her and her bright-turquoise eyes sparkled with delight. With every swing, the little girl giggled merrily, her rosy cheeks flushing.

Pushing her was a young man in his early twenties, with pale blonde hair. He turned his head to the left to exchange smiles with a beautiful young woman seated on the other swing. She had sweeping, golden hair that flowed all the way down to her waist, with casual bangs that fell into her electric-blue eyes.

There was a shimmering quality in the atmosphere that made me think this was a vision. Perhaps it was a hallucination, too. But although it was a happy scene, I felt my heart shatter into pieces. As tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over, I gazed at the family longingly.

When was the last time that _I_ had been that joyful? I didn't have a mother, and my father didn't even love me! Oh, how lucky was that little girl to grow up in such a loving family. I hoped that she would never be lonely, and that her family would keep on loving her forever.

When was the last time I had reflected on my past? Unlike most teenagers my age, I didn't remember anything about when I was five years old or younger.

As I watched the family in the park, they disappeared. White mist filled the park, and when it cleared away, I was in a completely different place. It was a vast field of knee-length grass. The sun, now an orange orb low in the sky, washed everything in a golden light, making a breathtakingly magical sight. Hearing laughter near me, I turned around, just in time to see two small children run past me. Even though the grass was waist-deep for them, they moved with ease, as though they had played on this field many times before.

One of them was a girl, the exact same one as in my first vision. Only this time, she was about four or five years old, and she wore a floppy white bow on her head. Running alongside her was a young boy of the same age. He had golden-blonde hair, tied up in a small ponytail, and deep-blue eyes that looked like the ocean. Holding hands with the girl, he pointed at the sunset and grinned. Both of their expressions were completely free of any worries, and I could almost sense the unwavering trust between them. As they ran off into the distance, the sound of their innocent, pure laughter faded.

I almost started to run after them, when the scene changed once again. This time, it was a dark, gloomy hospital room. There was a bed in the center, and three adults crowded around it. I recognized that two of them were the young man and woman I had seen in my first vision. Only this time, they were not happy. Looking at the third adult, I realized that he was a doctor, holding a clipboard and wearing a grim expression on his face. Peeking around this group, I saw the person lying on the bed, and gasped. It was the young girl, unconscious and with her head wrapped in blood-stained bandages.

Turning to the adults, I realized that they seemed to be arguing with one another. But this vision, unlike the last two, had no sound.

The doctor seemed to be reporting about the young girls' injuries. The young man shook his head in a desperate manner, and the young woman burst into tears. She tried to get closer to the girl, but the doctor stopped her, and said something else. This upset the woman even more, and she seemed to call out the girl's name.

Stirring, the girl's eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked confusedly at the scene in front of her. The doctor, taken aback, let the woman run to the bed and throw her arms around the girl's weak shoulders. But the girl pushed her away and spoke three words. This, I could hear clearly. So clearly, in fact, that they resonated through my mind and dazed me.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

I never saw the woman's reaction. The scene faded, and I was in the graveyard again, staring at the tombstone. I was kneeling on the ground, in the exact same position from before I "left" the graveyard, and the sky didn't seem to have changed one bit. Expect for the tears that flowed down my face, it could have never happened.

Sighing, I placed the flowers on the grave, turned around, and slowly walked away.

* * *

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 7! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUH?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Len's POV:**

"Okay, here's the plan! If we start shopping right now, we might be able to buy enough gifts for Luka before lunch. Then we'll beat Gackupo to it!" Neru said, clutching her bulging purse like a weapon.

_It looks like someone is going to have to borrow money from me for a while, _I thought. Neru was good at managing money, but Luka was still better. Which was also why everybody else's birthday celebrations were much more elaborately planned than the birthday of the person who actually did most of the planning.

Luka-nee's birthday was the next day. My sister wanted to throw a birthday party for her, as well as give Luka more gifts than her fiercely devoted boyfriend, Gackupo. The two teenagers were now in a fierce competition to see who would buy more gifts for the lucky pink-haired girl.

And somehow, Neru managed to drag me into this battle.

Scanning the immense shopping list, I sighed in utter defeat. We had exactly two and a half hours to buy forks, plates, napkins, cups, a cake, jewelry, books, an umbrella, a horror movie, new pairs of shoes, jeans, a computer, a cell phone, a cell phone cover, a play station, hair accessories, stuffed animals, tuna fish, and about a million other useless things. It looked like Gackupo had it in for him this year.

Right after thinking that, I felt my cell phone vibrate inside my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw that it was a text from Gackupo.

**TO: Kagamine Len**

**FROM: Kamui Gackupo**

**Tell Neru to surrender. I will buy more and better gifts for Luka this year, and conquer the world. MUHAHAHAHA!**

Yes, according to him, buying good gifts for his girlfriend was the same as conquering the world. I rolled my eyes inwardly and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

As Neru and I were walking down the last aisle of the final shop we were buying gifts at, an awkward silence came. Both of us were impatient for lunch, and Neru's purse was alarmingly empty. Even more worrying: I also brought my wallet, and now I actually might have to use it.

Being dragged around by my sister like this wasn't new. Neru had always been obsessed with shopping, amusement parks, and cafés, ever since she was a child. She would always drag the two of us around everywhere she went.

_The two of us…_no, Len, don't think of that.

_ If he was still alive, would Neru be different? Back when Kasane Ted was still alive, Neru loved him with all her heart…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I felt Neru study me intently.

"Len, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Hey…after all this time, are you still feeling guilty about Ted?" Neru asked abruptly.

Raising my head up, I locked eyes with my sister. Her amber-gold eyes gazed piercingly at me, and it almost seemed as if she could see straight through me into my soul. I could never hide anything from her. It was almost as if my sister could read my mind.

Feeling a trickle of sweat run down the back of my neck, I turned the other way, so I wasn't facing her anymore.

"…"

"…"

"Len, why do you blame yourself? It wasn't your fault! I'm sure that if he were still here, he wouldn't want you to think this way," Neru put a hand on my shoulder and turned me back around.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. My voice wouldn't work.

Kasane Ted and Neru were so happy together. Unlike most teenage couples, their relationship, unexplainably, seemed more…stable and deep. One could tell, just by looking at them, that they would always love each other. If only Ted were still alive, he and Neru would have so much potential to their future lives together. But he was gone now. Thanks to me…

I clenched my fists at my side, to hide my trembling.

Neru seemed to notice my anguish. Just as she started to say something, I suddenly smelled smoke in the air. Apparently, she sensed it too, and looked around confusedly.

RING RING RING! All of a sudden, the fire alarm started blaring, flashing red lights across the shop. Then came the panicked murmurs of the shoppers.

"Attention, everyone! A fire has started in Aisle H, and is spreading rapidly. Please proceed quickly and calmly to the exit, near Aisle A."

Neru and I locked eyes, and paled. We were in Aisle N. The air was already starting to heat up and become smoky already.

At the same time, my sister and I buried our noses into our shirts and started to sprint toward the exit, but we were too late. A large cabinet fell over, blocking our progress. We instantly turned around and tried to find another way toward the exit. But, by now, the fire had gotten so large that smoke completely blocked our view of anything farther than a few feet away.

Before Neru and I could go any farther, more cabinets fell down around us. They formed a sort of cage, trapping us in as the fire spread closer and closer.

"We can't get through!" I yelled over the crackling of the fire, choking because of the thick smoke.

"Try to find an opening!" Neru shouted back, and then started coughing. "If you look carefully over there, there's a small gap over there!" she croaked, pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw that, indeed, there was a narrow opening between two fallen shelves. It was extremely small, though, and it was doubtful that we could get through.

"You should go first. You're shorter, after all," Neru urged.

"But-"

We both jumped as a cracking sound filled the air and more beams started to crash down around us. I hurriedly clambered trough the opening, and then helped Neru through. Coughing uncontrollably, my sister was slow to climb through, and narrowly missed being crushed by collapsing shelves.

Now, the smoke was so thick that I could barely see my own hand. With horror, I realized that a cabinet had fallen and blocked the exit that Neru and I tried so hard to get to.

We scrambled around frantically, using our hands to feel for a gap. After a few moments, we managed to push a small cabinet out of the way and created a small opening. However, this time, it was only big enough for me to crawl through.

"N-no…" I mouthed silently.

Neru placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Len," she said, voice hoarse from coughing so much. Taking a deep breath to steer herself for what she was going to say next, my sister went on. "N-no matter what happens, remember that I'm always with you. I-I'm your sister, I'm proud of it, and I will always love you. So…don't blame yourself for anything that might happen. Live on!" her voice cracked, from emotion or from smoke, I couldn't tell. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she smiled a brilliant smile and gestured for me to leave.

Gingerly getting down on my knees, I climbed through the hole. It was a tight fit, but I managed to squeeze through. As soon as I got to the other side, I straightened up, then immediately bent over with a fit of raking coughs.

The air was black with smoke now, causing my eyes to sting painfully. The fire was getting close. And Neru was still trapped.

"Neru!" I screamed.

"The hole's too small! I-I can't get through!" my sister's voice said, interrupted by a series of hacking coughs.

"Try again!" I insisted.

The sound of something heavy crashing down near Neru's location caused me to flinch terribly.

"Neru! NERU! NER-"

I received no answer.

The air blackened, and I choked on the smoke. Eyes watering, I clutched my stomach in pain and gasped for air. Slowly collapsing to the ground, I whispered, "Neru…."

The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was someone yelling, "This kid! He's still alive!" and large, heavy hands lifting up my limp body.

* * *

**Me: *munches casually on some delicious potato chips* What?**

**Neru: *dies***

**Len: *cries***

**Me: Oh, please. It's not even that sad.**

**Neru: ...**

**Me: *ahem* Fred Sirius Lupin Hedwig Dumbledor Snape Tonks Moody James Lily *ahem* ****Everyone in Hunger Games. Everyone in Mirai Nikki. Abd Attack on Titan. **

**Len: ...**

**Me: Anohana! Your Lie in April! ANGEL BEATS! CLANNAD! THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! TITANIC!**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 8! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, OKAY? HAPPY? Sheesh.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Len's POV:**

"_Len…N-no matter what happens, remember that I'm always with you. I-I'm your sister, I'm proud of it, and I will always love you. So…don't blame yourself for anything that might happen. Live on!"_

"Kagamine-san…Kagamine-san, are you okay?" a girl's voice jolted me from my dazed thoughts.

I rubbed my eyes, still feeling numb from the shock of losing my older sister. _Neru, I miss you…_

"Kagamine-san!"

"H-huh? I'm fine, sorry," I muttered.

Kagene brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face, and tugged on her floppy white bow nervously. Fixing me with a concerned look, she said, "Are you still depressed from your sister's…passing? She wouldn't like to see you like this, you know."

It was a few weeks after the fire. Expected to return to my normal life and school activities, I was running an errand with Kageme-san. Our foggy breaths filled the chilly evening air as we walked down the sidewalk together.

Swallowing down a lump in my throat, I forced a smile and said, "I'm fine, just a little tired. Now, which way are we supposed to go? Is it down that street over there?"

Kagene seemed to sense that I was changing the subject deliberately, so she nodded and picked up the pace. After some time of walking silently alongside each other amid the busy evening noises of the city, I tried to break the awkward atmosphere and said, "You know...it's actually not that late. If we finish this errand quickly enough, before dinner, we can go to a café and have a snack. Maybe you can even come to my house and meet my parents."

Abruptly, Kagene stopped and stared at me, as I started to realize what else my suggestion could be interpreted as. Also stopping and turning to face her, I returned the stare. Her striking turquoise eyes widened, and her blonde hair swirled upward in a breeze. Our breaths fogging the air of the large space between us, neither of us could say anything.

"…"

"…"

Gazing deep into her mesmerizing bright eyes, I was suddenly swept into the past, by a long-forgotten memory from my childhood.

"_If you want, you can come visit my home," a five-year-old boy said. He was at a playground, sitting on the swings with a young girl of the same age. He sat on the left swing, and she sat on the right, with an unnecessarily wide space between them._

_The girl turned her head towards him and her eyes widened. A soft breeze blew by and lifted up her blonde hair, and she smiled happily._

Blinking rapidly, I stammered, "I-I'm sorry, I just…"

"N-no, it's fine! If you want me to, I would love to go with you to a café or visit your house. Just not today, since my dad is coming back from a business trip. I-I want to be at home and welcome him back with a delicious meal! I mean, it's not like I don't want to come. Well, I don't mean that I want to-ah never mind. We can text each other later. If-if you still want to." Kagene blurted out in one huge breath, as a deep red blush spread over her face.

"S-sure, that's cool!"

"Oh! This reminds me of a book I read last year…"

* * *

Making casual small talk to each other, Kagene and I walked onto the street at the intersection. For some reason, the air seemed to get quieter. It was almost as if the cars on either side were waiting for us, but with apprehension. Something wasn't right. Cold sweat trickled down the back of my neck and I thought about warning Kagene.

"Hey…don't you f-"

But I was too late.

_It was just like before, just as sudden, just as sad. And if I didn't pay enough attention this time, the result would be like before, too._

Gasping, Kagene stared at me in horror, and I realized with a start that I was right in the middle of the uncontrollable car's path. In a single, tense moment, she shoved me aside. But now, Kagene herself was going to get hit.

There wasn't enough time for her to dodge or run, only to wait.

"RIN!" I screamed, as I saw her close her eyes and brace for the fatal strike. Why did I just call her that? I wasn't very close to her, not close enough to call her by her first name, much less without an honorable suffix. My heart pounded like a drum, as I was swept into the past once again, by more memories this time.

_"Rin! RIN!"_

_Tears streamed down the five-year-old's face as he watched his best friend get struck. He screamed her name in horror, feeling helpless. The little girl had pushed him out of the way, and took the hit for herself. The white car, now stained red with blood, abruptly stopped. As the headlights flashed, the little girl crumpled to the ground, unconscious._

…

_In the hospital, a young woman gazed at her injured daughter on the bed, lying deathly still and barely breathing. Her husband, standing behind her, tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed him off. Instead, she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably._

_Tentatively opening the door a crack, a young boy peeked in, followed by his grim-faced parents._

"_I-Is Rin okay?" he inquired in a quavering voice._

_Ceasing her sobs, the young woman slowly raised her gaze to him, and held it for three heart stopping moments._

"_Why did you do this?" she whispered. "What did she ever do to you?"_

"_I-I-I'm sorry! Rin saved me! I didn't meant to-"_

"_You almost killed her." These words, softly spoken but full of venom, pierced the young boy's heart as if she had stabbed him. He started to cry, and his parents gazed at the woman in disbelief._

"_Lily! Don't say that!" the woman's husband tried to calm her down, but she ignored him coldly._

"_You have no right to be her friend. You almost killed her." The woman repeated, now trembling with fury._

"_Lily…we're so sorry…" the boy's mother tentatively stepped forward, "but…it was an accident. If you think it's Len's fault, we can discuss it later, but not in front of-"_

_In one swift motion, Lily stood up and marched to the boy's mother, slapping her across the face._

"_What did you say? My daughter almost lost her life! You can't just-"_

_Trembling, the boy started the wail loudly. His father tensed, furious at Lily for slapping his wife. _

"_Lily…what's wrong with you? You're not like this. Get it together!" Lily's husband urged her, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. _

_Gritting his teeth, the little boy suddenly turned around and ran. Rubbing her newly bruised cheek, his mother looked helplessly at the woman one last time, before shutting the door and leaving with his father._

…

"_Ever since the accident, he has been showing signs of being depressed. He won't eat, play, or even sleep! This cannot continue! Just look at him; he's only five years old, for heaven's sake!" the boy's mother said in frustration. She and her son were in a hospital check up room with a doctor, with the boy sitting on the bed. He had dark bags under his haunted eyes, and his mouth turned down in a grim line._

"_Are you still in contact with his friend's family?" the doctor asked, eyebrows furrowing._

"_Her mother has shut us out! She still blames him for what happened!"_

"_Well…I'm sorry to say that I can't control your social life. But as a doctor, it is my responsibility to ensure that he remains in strong physical and mental health. You very well know how I have to solve problems like this."_

"…"

"…"

"_Yes, I see that it's necessary. Go ahead, then." _

_The doctor nodded curtly, and turned to the boy, who recoiled in fright._

"_W-What are you going to do to me?!"_

"_Relax," the doctor said in a soothing voice. "This might hurt a little bit, but afterwards, you'll be strong, healthy, and happy. Everything will be perfect."_

_Struggling, the boy turned to his mother for help. She merely nodded and said, "It's necessary, sweetie. Be brave."_

"_Will I get to see Rin again?"_

"…_Yes." His mother automatically replied._

_The doctor pulled out a large syringe filled with a clear liquid. Trembling nervously, the boy reluctantly held out his small arm, and it was injected. After a few moments, his eyes closed and he fell off the bed, unconscious, into his mother's arms._

…

"_Len, didn't you used to know a girl called Rin?"_

"_Did I?"_

"_I'm talking about your friend from when you were five! Do you still talk to her?"_

"…_I had a lot of friends when I was five. But I'm pretty sure I didn't know anyone called Rin."_

How could I? How could I have forgotten my dear, childhood friend? And after she sacrificed her life for me, too…

But she survived. Kagene Rin…was the exact same person I used to play with when I was little.

And finally, the buried, neglected memories resurfaced.

* * *

**Oh, you ship Rin X Len, huh? Well, my favorite anime character just died! If I'm not happy, no one is! MUHAHAHAHAHA :D**

**Rin: Um...I think she went crazy.**

**Len: Since when has she _not _been?**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 9! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ain't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Rin's POV:**

"RIN!" Kagamine screamed, his voice choked with panic. Why did he call me that? I wasn't very close to him, not close enough to have him call me by my first name, much less without an honorable suffix.

I closed my eyes and braced for the fatal strike. But it never came…

Tentatively opening my eyes and looking around, I saw that everything was still. The car, only inches away from me, had stopped. Unnaturally silent, the air had an almost ethereal tinge to it.

"H-hello? What happened?" my voice echoed ominously. I looked at Kagamine and the other pedestrians on the sidewalk, and realized with shock that each and every one of them was frozen like a statue. Glancing up at the sky, I saw a flock of birds in mid air, their wings completely still. Yet they were still aloft…

What happened? Was I frozen in time? Or was I dead?

My heart started to pound, and voices whispered in my head. A long-lost memory resurfaced, and I realized it was my last memory of my mother, Kagene Lily, before I got amnesia.

"_Mommy, can Len and I go play?"_

"_Well, it's getting a little late…"_

"_Please! I promise we won't go farther than past the grocery shop."_

"_That's fine. Be back for dinner, make sure to look both ways before crossing the street-if you do-and watch out for cars."_

"_Okay!"_

"…_Be careful, Rin."_

The last three words echoed through my mind over and over again. All of the memories of my earliest childhood flashed before my eyes, and my breath caught in wonder.

I remembered…

"_Happy fourth birthday, Rin! We love you! Now blow out the candles and make a wish!"_

…That I used to have a loving, complete family, and my biggest wish was that it would last forever.

"_Rin, it looks like we have new neighbors. I've heard that they have a son that's your age. Maybe you can become friends!"_

…That Kagamine and I used to be best friends when we were five. But I always knew him as 'Len'…

"_Rin! RIN!"_

…That I got hit with a car, and my mother blamed Len for it…

"_Rin! Rin, are you alright?!"_

"_Who are you?"_

…That ever since the accident, I didn't remember a single thing about my family or Len.

…

Ever since I lost my memories, I was stuck in time, like now, trying to find a way out. And now, I could finally move on. Only if I could have the courage to put the past behind me…

Right before time started to move again, I caught a glimpse of a young woman with long blonde hair and beautiful, electric-blue eyes. Oddly, she wasn't frozen like the rest of the people, and she seemed to smile at me.

_Could it be? Was she my… mother?_

Then she disappeared, and the car that was about to hit me started to move again, along with everything else.

However, since it was time itself that had stopped, everything seemed to happen in slow motion at first. This gave me just enough time to dodge the strike of the car. I took a great leap sideways, and went sprawling onto the rough ground, which gave me raw cuts on my hands and knees.

Len stared at me in shock for my impossibly fast jump, than he smiled with relief.

"…Kagene-san, are you hurt?" So, was he back to calling me by my last name now? Maybe when he called me Rin, it was an accident. It was quite strange, though. _He_ wasn't the one who had amnesia, but he probably forgot that we used to be childhood friends.

"No, I'm fine. I just…is it okay if I-"

I was cut off by loud, pounding footsteps, and someone grabbing me by my shoulder.

"Rin, what happened? As soon as I got out of the car, I heard a huge commotion. Are you alright?" my father asked anxiously, fresh from the airport and dressed in a business suit.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I muttered.

He looked me up and down, raising his eyebrows at the cuts on my hands and knees. As his eyes slid over me to meet Len's, his expression changed from concern to one of utmost terror.

"Y-you…" he raised a trembling finger and pointed at the boy, whose face had become equally pale.

"Dad, what's wrong? He's my friend from school, Kagamine-san. Do you know him?" I asked, playing dumb.

"It's getting late, we should go home." Dad nodded curtly at Len, grabbed my fallen schoolbag, and set off at a brisk pace, forcing me to follow.

* * *

The crickets chirped serenely, staying hidden in the shadows. Walking quickly, I gripped the bouquet of lilies tightly and looked behind me.

"Rin…this is a waste of time. Why do you want to visit the cemetery so much?" my father scolded.

Stopping and turning around, I tilted my head in confusion. "Didn't you used to come here a lot?"

"…"

"…"

"…I moved on with my life. It's not good to stay fixated on the past."

Starting to walk again, I entered the graveyard and scanned it. "Ah, here it is! Lily Kagane's grave."

Dad recoiled in shock. "Y-you remember? After all this time…"

I frowned, having just heard my strict, business-like father stutter for the first time. "After _what_ time? And why wouldn't I remember my own mother?"

"Exactly how much do you remember?" he demanded.

Starting to become annoyed, I placed the flowers on the grave and crossed my arms. "To be specific, I remember exactly as much as someone who _just recently _recovered from _amnesia_ should. No thanks to you."

Dad gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "When did you get back your memories? And why didn't you tell me?"

My eyes widened with anger. "You were on a _super_ important business trip! What did you say? 'It's for the best,' huh? And all this time, you didn't bother to tell me a single thing about my past! Was that also for the best?"

"Yes, it _was _for the best! You just don't understand!"

"Exactly! I don't understand a single thing! First, why didn't you comfort Mom when she was worried about me? Why did you let her cut off our friendship with the Kagamines? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER?" I yelled, trembling with fury.

Dad was speechless for a moment. Then, his face clouded with anguish. "You remember _everything_, don't you? Do you remember what your first words were to your poor mother when you woke up from the accident? 'Who are you?' Do you have any idea how much pain this caused her?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR OWN MOTHER!"

Now, it was my turn to become speechless. I held up shaking hands and rubbed my forehead.

He still had more to say. "For months, she tried to stay strong. Lily dedicated every waking moment to taking care of you. And yet, you viewed her as a stranger. This broke her on the inside, but she continued smiling for you."

Tears started to stream down my face, and I tugged on the bow on top of my head. Why was I crying? Wasn't this what I wanted? I kept on asking my father to tell me the truth, and now he was. But did I really want to know…?

Dad lowered his head, with shadows obscuring his eyes. "Suicide. That is the result of someone pretending they're happy for too long," he whispered.

I took such a sharp intake of breath and started to tremble so violently that the bow dropped off my head and onto the ground, right in front of Mom's tombstone. Staring at the man who had kept such a tragic fact from me for so long, I realized that he probably hated me. Surely, he wished me dead, to pay for my mother's life.

I tried to say something, but my throat constricted painfully. Not daring to meet my father's eyes, I turned around and ran away.

I had no idea where I was going, or when I would get there. The only thing I knew was that I was running away.

_Away from my long-lost, newly found memories._

* * *

**Yay. Rin X Len. Lily's ghost. Muahahahaha. So how do you like Lily, folks?**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for chapter 10! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue. I ain't own Vocaloid, and neither do you! Maybe.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Rin's POV:**

_If only I hadn't ran away…_

_I had so much I wanted to say…_

_To my mother…but she was gone…_

_To my father…but I couldn't bear to face him anymore…_

_To Len…but what if he didn't remember me?_

…_I'm sorry._

I was standing in the middle of the park from my childhood, with my back to the swings. Although I couldn't see them, I could hear them softly creaking in a gentle breeze. I could barely make out the vague outline of the slide and monkey bars, but I knew they were there.

It was late at night, and a single, lonely streetlamp hovered anxiously over the small playground. It suddenly flickered on. Warm, golden light washed over the whole place, and I felt comforted, for some reason.

"You used to love to play here. Remember?" A voice said tenderly.

I whirled around, and saw someone sitting on one of the swings. It was like seeing a mirror image of myself, but a thousand times more beautiful.

Her electric blue eyes twinkled with friendliness, and, like mine, they were large and framed with thick lashes. Beautiful, luscious locks of gold tumbled down her waist and shone in the silver moonlight. The woman wore no shoes; only a simple, pure white dress that swept to her ankles. I could smell the faint, sweet fragrant of lilies.

A soft glow seemed to emanate from her and light up the shadowy corners of the park that were hidden from the anxious streetlamp. She looked just like an angel.

"Mom…" I whispered.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, making her even more beautiful, if possible. "Rin, you've grown."

Trembling, I stood there staring at her. My mother, who had cared for me years back, when I was just a small child. Who had been absent in my life for a decade.

She was the one who had caused Len and me, best friends, to split apart. She was the one who caused my father to become so grim, lonely, and harsh. And yet…

She was the woman who loved me the most in the world. She was the woman who took care of me when I was in trouble. Back when she was still alive, I could always rely on her.

And she committed suicide. Because of me.

Gasping, I suddenly knelt down on the earthen ground. Bowing my head, I refused to look her in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" I turned away from her and buried my face in my hands.

For what seemed like an eternity, my mother was absolutely silent. Then, she slid of the swing and in one smooth movement, glided over and wrapped me in her warm embrace. My eyes widened; after all these years, I had forgotten what it felt like to be hugged by your mother.

"Rin…I'm sorry too. I made terrible mistakes. Because of my faults, you…"

"_I-Is Rin okay?" he asked tentatively._

"_Why did you do this?" she whispered. "What did she ever do to you?"_

"_I-I-I'm sorry! Rin saved me! I didn't meant to-"_

"_You almost killed her." These words, softly spoken but full of venom, pierced the young boy's heart as if she had stabbed him. He started to cry._

"_Lily! Don't say that!"_

"_You have no right to be her friend. You almost killed her."_

"_Lily…we're so sorry…but…it was an accident. If you think it's Len's fault, we can discuss it later, but not in front of-"_

_SLAP._

"_What did you say? My daughter almost lost her life! You can't just-"_

"_Lily…what's wrong with you? You're not like this. Get it together!" _

Finally looking into my mother's sorrowful eyes, I saw glistening tears that sparkled like stars.

An understanding seemed to pass between us, silent yet clearly obvious. Both of us had made mistakes, and that separated us from our family and friends. It was those mistakes…that created solid barriers between us that even death itself couldn't penetrate through.

But even though we couldn't change the past, we had to do the best with what we had.

My mother had come here just to show me that mistakes mustn't be tolerated; they had to be fixed. That that was what life was; solving both big and small problems, one at a time.

And she was exactly right, so how could I just ignore her?

"Rin…over the years, how has Oliver been?" Mom asked.

"…" I lowered my head in guilt.

"Listen…don't let you and your father drift apart. You love each other; you're family! It might be that you have fights, but…Rin, I don't want you to ever be lonely again."

"M-mom…"

"You…you have a wonderful father, and wonderful friends. While you still have them with you, enjoy your time together. It's true that friends often drift apart, as well as family members, but you should always remember them, no matter what. Always, always cherish the precious memories of your loved ones, Rin, and appreciate them while they are still with you. That is what I have come to say."

With a lump in my throat, I nodded to show that I understood.

Smiling kindly, she handed me a long white ribbon. My eyes widened; this was the ribbon I had dropped on her grave earlier when I had the fight with my father.

Affectionately brushing a loose strand of hair out of my face, she kissed my forehead and whispered, "Rin…I love you. Remember that, no matter what, I'll always be with you."

I tenderly fingered that ribbon and looked up to thank my mother, to tell her that I loved her too. But she was gone.

…

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and looked around wildly. I was lying on the hard, cold bench on the edge of the park. The place was completely empty. Silence seemed to press on my ears as I slowly started to stand up. Was it all a dream?

I glanced down, and saw that in my right hand, was a long white ribbon. The very same ribbon that I had dropped on the grave and got back in the dream.

_Creak, Creak. _The swing that my mother sat on in my dream moved very slightly. With a strange sensation of warmth spreading through my body, I silently vowed to always remember my mother's words.

Then, I saw a boy running towards me.

He reached me, and for a long moment, we only stared at each other in silence. His blonde, windblown hair swept casually into his face, yet his relaxed air gave him an atmosphere of elegance, making him look like a handsome prince from a fairy tale.

I could tell, by the look in his striking ocean-blue eyes, that he remembered me. Not just as his classmate or acquaintance at school, but as his long lost childhood friend. Gently clasping my hands in his warm, soft ones, Len smiled. Looking at his face, I felt like all of my worries were being washed away with sunshine.

"Le…Kagamine-san," I mumbled, with a crimson blush spreading over my face.

He reached forward and grabbed my hand. Warmth spread through our fingertips and traveled up my spine, washing me in our childhood memories.

"_Hi! Do you want to be friends?"_

"_If you want, you can come visit my home."_

"_Let's be friends forever and ever!"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Rin! RIN!"_

"_You don't deserve to be her friend."_

"_Didn't you used to know a girl called Rin?"_

"_I-I think we've met before…"_

"It's been a long time…Rin." Len leaned forward and hugged me. My whole face felt on fire, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. After a moment of shock, I sighed in content and hugged him back, just like we used to. It felt so nostalgic…

Everything that needed to be said was already said. Our frozen time had finally started to move again…

* * *

**Our frozen time is movin' again...FROZEN. _LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK A_\- *gets stabbed* **

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 11! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Yay.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Miku's POV:**

_Tap, tap, tap._

As I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate, my hands rapidly tapped out an ominous sounding rhythm in my lap. The entire house was dark; the only light came from the tiny lamp on top of the piano. Although my breaths were steady and even, my heart raced with anticipation at what I had heard and seen that day.

_I was wandering around outside, glancing the shop windows I passed. Moving along noisily, the cars whizzed past me, many at a time._

"_Rin! RIN!" a boy's shrill voice pierced through the boisterous atmosphere. I looked up, startled, and started to sprint toward the source of the sound. Rin…Kagene-san…no, it couldn't be! _

_As I rounded the corner, I saw what had happened. A teenage girl was sprawled out on the sidewalk. People crowded around her, asking if she was alright. One boy stood out in particular, trembling with anxiety. Nearby, a white car stood idle next to the sidewalk._

_ The girl, the boy, the car…a feeling of déjà vu crept over me, sending chills down my spine. _

_ But there was no blood this time…_

Slowly opening my eyes, I lifted my hands to the piano and started to play. My fingers automatically pressed down on the keys, and I swayed slightly. From my heart, a mournful melody travelled through my entire body and came out of my fingertips, forming the sound that was known as "music." But my mind was somewhere else, fixated on something that had happened to me in the past…

_It was a chilly day that covered the sky with sober clouds, filled the place with merciless fog, and blew down people's backs with ominous breezes. Cars raced past the people on the sidewalks, filling the cold air with noises. _

_ Honk! Honk!_

_ A small, white car whizzed past all the others, earning many dirty looks from drivers. The driver of that car, a young man with dark blue hair, ignored them and continued to drive dangerously fast._

_ Behind him, a five-year-old girl sobbed miserably into her hands. Her arms and legs were covered with scratches and bruises. Loose, teal hair tumbled down her back and cascaded onto the floor._

_ Next to the man, a brown-haired woman squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Glancing first at her husband, then into the rearview mirror, she worriedly asked, "Where is he right now?"_

_ "Maybe…we lost him?" the man suggested hopefully. _

_ She shook her head and frowned. "There's no way Meito would be outsmarted so easily. Maybe he's just trying to get our guard down."_

_ "Where should we go, then?"_

_ The woman turned her head and looked sadly at her daughter, who was now bawling at the top of her lungs._

_ "…"_

_ "…"_

_ The man was just about to break the silence and say something optimistic to cheer up his wife, when something caught his eye in the mirror. Something terrifying. Instinctively, he lifted his eyes off the road and looked behind him, face paling in horror…_

_CRASH! CRASH! After a moment of silence, came the sound of a child crying. "…RIN!"_

With a start, I realized that my hands were back in my lap; the piece was over. Sighing, I stood up from the piano bench and glanced around the dark, empty room. In the hallway, a clock ticked forlornly into the silence. I was the only person at home; IA was at a baseball match and her parents were with her.

Gently closing the piano lid, I slowly stood up and sighed in resignation. Mind whirling at what I was about to do, I went to the bedroom I shared with IA and wrote a short note, telling her where I would be if I wasn't around when she got back. Then, I left the house.

* * *

It was dark by the time I reached my old home. It was the same as before; old, shabby, and dirty. I walked quietly up to the front door, and looked at the filthy welcome mat on the ground. I saw one pair of shoes: a pair of red high-heels. Mom was home, Dad was out. Perfect.

I raised my hand, ready to knock, and then stopped myself.

_Why am I doing this_? I asked myself.

_To get answers. _A small but stubborn voice replied confidently.

The flashback I had earlier? It was a memory from my past. The brown-haired woman was my Mom. But…in the memory, she seemed to care about me. How strange.

But even stranger: her husband…was not the same man I knew as "Dad." I was absolutely sure that the blue-haired man who drove that car was not the same person as the crazy drunkard who wounded me and drove me out of my home_. But…who else could he be, then?_

Taking a deep breath, I rapped sharply on the wood with my knuckles. _Knock, knock, knock. _Moments later, panicked footsteps scurried forward and the door was flung wide open.

"Meito! I didn't know you would be back so early-"

Crossing my arms, I tilted my head haughtily and cut her off with an icy stare.

"…"

"…"

In a millisecond, Mom's expression was a flurry of changing emotions. At first, a peculiar expression flitted across her face briefly. Was it…relief? No, it couldn't be…

After a tense moment, her face was a stone, as cold as ice again. I involuntarily let a shudder run down my back. Although she never hurt me the way "Dad" did, she still scorned and neglected me. Speaking of which, he was the reason I decided to visit. To search for answers…

"…What are you still doing here? I thought you had a new home." Mom said. I thought I was imagining it, but her voice seemed to be almost…softer than usual. Strangely, she didn't seem to be acting as hostile as usual. Then again, I wouldn't know; my mother barely talked to me.

My mouth twitched downward. "You owe me some answers. I have the right to know the truth."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

Mom ripped her gaze away from mine, and turned her face away. In a movement that was so fast that I could barely see it, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Then, she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

Climbing up the side of the house was the easy part. Wiggling in through the window…not so much. After many failed attempts, I finally managed to force the window open and tumbled in, panting like a dog.

On the other side of the room, I saw my mother look up in shock. Slowly standing up, I walked up to her. She was sitting in a chair, so I towered over her threateningly.

"You will tell me the truth, NOW!" I snapped.

Gaping like a fish out of water, Mom stared at me incredulously. When she was just about to retort, something in my eyes must have made her change her mind.

I waited for her to say something. It was coming, I knew…

"…Mi…Miku…Miku, I'm so sorry!" She suddenly blurted out. With a start, I realized that she was crying.

For a moment, I wanted to comfort her, to hug her, but then I forced myself to snap out of it.

"Who is my real dad? What happened ten years ago? Why have you been lying to me all this time? How could you?!" I demanded, tears involuntarily sliding down my cheeks.

Hanging down her head so I couldn't see her eyes, she whispered, "It was when…"

* * *

**It was when...*drum roll*...it was, well. It happened years and years ago. When it happened, it involved...*drum roll*...I-It was so sad...*drum roll* **

**DEAD END: CLIFFHANGER. XD **

**Wow, I can't believe how much I'm enjoying making fun of my own story! Hahahaha.**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 12! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. But it's not like I want to or anything. B-baka, shut up, I...I don't even l-like anime! *inset tsundere tone***

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Miku's POV:**

As a gentle stream of feathery snow fell from the skies, blanketing the ground in a powdery white, I sat at my father's grave and wept. How ironic it was; the beautiful snowflakes, illuminated by the weak late afternoon sunlight, seemed to be mocking my situation.

On the cracked and worn tombstone were crudely carved words, but most of them were too faded to be made out. Only two words could be read: _Kaito Hatsune_. Dark moss covered half of the tombstone, while scraggly weeds grew from cracks in the rock. It was a small, pitiful tombstone, barely noticeable. Probably, my dad was a small, quiet person too. I just hoped he wasn't as pitiful.

"…_was extremely wealthy…left you an immense fortune for when you come of age…p-passed away because of a car crash when being chased by…" _Snippets of my tearful mother's explanation swam in my mind, causing an churning flood of mixed emotions to stir within me. Shock, grief, anger, sorrow, fear, determination…

"_Daddy, Daddy! Let's go! I wanna eat ice cream!"_

"_Sheesh, you two...I never knew that a man and his daughter could both act like two toddlers!"_

"_Guess what Mommy cooked tonight? It's delicious!"_

"_Your uncle's visiting us next week! He said that he's bringing lots and lots of gifts! Candy and dolls and toys for you!"_

"Ah…I see. So Meiko finally decided to rat on me, eh?" The dreaded, hated voice that I could recognize anywhere said mockingly. Not turning around, I hid my face so that the tears cascading out of my swollen eyes and down my flushed cheeks couldn't be seen.

"…"

"…"

"Answer me. ANSWER ME, GIRL!" A filthy hand- that I noticed, chillingly, was covered in blood- grabbed my shoulder roughly and shoved me to the ground. I winced in pain, letting a small whimper escape my lips.

Bloodshot eyes stared at me malevolently as I slowly stood up, panting. I fell harshly again when a heavy glass bottle smashed me on the side of the head, at the temples. Meito, my cruel uncle, my dad's resentful brother, who had tormented my mother and I for ten years, leered at me sadistically as blood trickled down from the new gash on my head.

"_He wanted it. All of it. That's why he m-murdered …Kaito. But…but he still had an obstacle that prevented him from obtaining his desired wealth. You."_

Eyes widening, I slowly raised a trembling hand to my temple and brought it to my eyes. My fingertips were covered in bright crimson. I felt anger, unspeakable rage, bubble up inside me to bursting point, burning twice as hot as the sharp pain caused by my wound.

"_H-he threatened me. Said he would beat me, burn the house, k-kill you. I had to act, treat you badly so you wouldn't know. T-to do such a thing…it was…s-so painful…impossible. B-but, it was either your life, or…"_

Finally, my wall of calm broke and shattered into a million pieces. After ten years of cruelty and physical and emotional abuse, fury burst through my heart and filled my lungs. Clenching my trembling hands into fists, I shrieked, "YOU KILLED MY FATHER! TORMENTED MY MOTHER! THREATENED MY FRIENDS! WORM! FILTHY WORM! YOU DESERVE TO-"

_Click._ Suddenly, the alcoholic pulled out a small rifle and pointed it at my chest. Black and shiny, it glinted evilly in the midst of swirling white snow. Eyes widening in horror, I urged myself to think and consider the situation I was in, even while my heart raced wildly, as if trying to pump as much blood as possible before it would be pierced by a bullet.

"…_He had ten years to kill me…"_

"_If that…monster had k-killed you, you…your fortune would go to your cousins…Mikuo and Aoki…it would still be possible for him to g-get the money, but harder…He's cruel, that man, likes to play with his victims…"_

Eyes moving rapidly, I noticed that there was a slight stagger in how the man stood. When he looked at me, his eyes seemed to be unfocused and took a little while to adjust. Also, although I had a gravestone behind me, there was still enough space for me to run. Once I made it out, the busy streets would make it almost impossible for a drunk like him to find and shoot me, especially due to my small figure and athletic fitness.

If I wasn't in so much danger, I would've laughed. The stance in how he pointed his gun at me, topped by the plan I had in mind, was about as cliché as something could get.

"…I-it couldn't be! A-a-a ghost?! DAD!" I gasped, pointing behind Meito. As he turned around to look, I mustered all my strength and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing up blood. His reaction to my attack must have been furious, but I didn't stay to find out. I turned around and flew toward the cemetery gates. In a few moments I made it to the gates. Just as I was about reach out and open the door, a deafening crack sounded and I saw a smoldering hole in the door, five inches from my hand.

"…_In any case, he wouldn't have been able to k-kill you. After all, I…I was always watching. Although I had to pretend that I …was on his s-side, I was always …trying to s-separate you…"_

Foolishly looking behind me, I saw Meito. His pupils were contracting with rage, and he was closing in on me. "Run, girl, run. Run so I can catch you and rip you limb from limb." He snarled viciously. I gulped in fear, flung open the door, and sprinted wildly away from the cemetery, blood dripping from my temple.

The alley, I realized with horror, was completely empty. I felt the blood on my head, now dripping down my jaw and onto my shoulder, was sticking to my hair, which was falling out of its pigtails. The blood loss was beginning to make a serious impact on me.

Finally reaching a corner, I turned and saw myself on a narrow, quiet street. As the thundering footsteps grew louder, I jumped into a nearby narrow alley, sandwiched between two old buildings. Seeing a huge trash can at the back of the alley, I desperately flew to it and hid myself.

_Great, Miku. You found yourself a hiding place, but it's a dead end. If Meito finds you, you're dead. Idiot_. I mentally scolded myself.

Trying to make myself as curl up as small as possible, like a crumpled paper that one would ball up and throw into a bin, I prepared to wait in this spot for a long time. Maybe I would have to hide here for hours, or perhaps for even the whole night. But to escape death by a greedy drunk's hands, it was worth the excruciating time and mounting tension and dread. But _no_, I wasn't lucky enough for that to happen, of course.

A dark figure blotted out the winter setting sun, growing bigger and bigger.

_Shit, _I thought. _My blood_ _must have_ _dropped onto the ground. I'm a goner. _

I closed my eyes, waiting for the trash can to be knocked aside violently, and for a bullet to pierce my head. Then, I slowly opened them again, after realizing that it hadn't happened yet.

Meito had disappeared without a trace.

Hesitantly rising from my hiding spot, I crept to the edge of the alley and peeked out. In the light of a rickety streetlamp a few yards away, I saw two friendly faces staring at me in shock.

"Miku, what _happened_ to you?!"

"Hatsune-san!"

With my face breaking into a relieved grin that my face was rarely seen wearing, I sighed in content. And then I collapsed.

* * *

**OH NO, MIKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!**

**Don't hate on Meito. It isn't his fault. He's actually a good guy...JK. It's April Fool's Day! *checks calendar and realizes it's not* Well. whatever. My point is that you should HATE MEITO WITH ALL YOUR HEART! HE'S EVIL!**

**Yup.**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 13! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Miku's POV:**

_Fire…_

_My body's on fire…_

_It hurts…_

My eyes flew open. Gulping down gallons of cool air that seeped through my lungs, I tried to sit up, only to have a soft but firm hand push me down.

"Please lie down and stay still, Hatsune-san. Trying to bandage your head is already difficult enough as it is." A girl's voice said from directly above me.

Looking around me, I realized that I was in the back of a spacious taxi, which was heading towards its destination at a speed so fast that I wasn't sure it was legal.

"Miku! You're awake!" Len said from next to Kagene.

Groaning, I gently fingered the side of my head and found out that it was wrapped tightly in bandages, ceasing the bloodflow.

"Um…where are we going?" I asked, my voice cracking so much that I repeated my question.

"Oh! We're heading toward your friend's house. I remember you mentioning to me once that her dad is a doctor. Her name is IA, right?" Len said.

Although IA attended the same school as us, she was one year younger. She had socialized with Len and the others a few times, but never outside of school.

"…Now that I think about it, how do you know where she lives?" I demanded, still lying down on Kagene's lap, an extremely awkward position for conversation.

"…"

"…"

"I have my ways." Len finally replied, smiling innocently.

"He hacked into your phone," Kagene interjected monotously, pointing to the device, cracked and dirty from my encounter with Meito, on the seat next to Len. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Killjoy."

"And…here we are!" The taxi driver announced, stopping the car. He turned around in his seat and eyed me with concern. "You don't want to go to the hospital, Miss…?"

"No, it's fine! Thank you for your help!" Smirking, the boy who hacked into my phone handed the dumbfounded driver a generous amount of money and got out of the car.

Kagene grabbed the phone and looked down at me. "Do you think you can stand…?"

"Yes! Of course I can!" I replied in a tone that sounded more defensive than I would've preferred. Opening the car door, I quickly stepped out of the taxi, stood up, and immediately stumbled, dark spots appearing in front of my eyes.

Luckily, I didn't fall. My left arm was caught by Len and my right by Kagene. After letting go of me, due to my stubborn insisting that I didn't need their help, I slowly made my way to the front door of IA's family's house. As I was about to knock, the door flew violently open, and I found myself face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Miku…Miku, what happened to you?" IA's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

The Yowane household was spacious and luxurious, but cozy and comfortable. It was decorated with stylish furniture, and I could tell that this family was rich. But, the house still had a warm, cozy atmosphere to it, as if it were its own safe little haven.

IA was a pretty girl with silvery, light blonde hair sweeping all the way to her feet. Despite her small, petite frame, she had a slightly rebellious look, due to her long, messy bangs. However, the most distinct features of hers were her eyes, by far. Piercing blue, they were dazzling and expressive and almost seemed to speak on their own.

Completely contradicting her dainty appearance, IA shot daggers from her beautifully expressive eyes at Miku, who cowered in fear, despite being taller than her.

"You…I thought you knew better…" IA growled.

Looking around, Miku could be seen trying to find something to distract her. "L-look! You should meet those two. I've, I've told you about them, right?"

IA whipped around to glare fiercely at us, causing Len to visibly flinch. "Could it be, could it possibly be that you did this to her?!"

"…"

"…"

We trembled, unable to answer because of the intensity of her glare.

"No! They saved me! If it wasn't for them, I probably would be-"

Suddenly, IA's angry expression changed to a suspiciously cheerful, almost childish one.

"Oh, it's _so_ nice to meet you! You must be Kagamine-kun, one of _that girl's_ closest friends!" IA vigorously shook a speechless Len's hand, all the while smiling sweetly. "And you, I reckon, are Kagene-chan! I've heard that you're a clever, kind, and beautiful companion from this stupidly reckless, immature dim-wit_._" My shaken arm almost felt like a noodle, and Len mouthed, _Is it just me, or is she bipolar?_

Miku's lip quivered. "Stupidly reckless, immature dim-wit?!"

IA's smile slowly faded. In slow motion, she turned her head around to look at Miku. Len and I couldn't see her expression, but it must have been terrifying.

"Miku, why did you go to your old home? Didn't you learn anything from previous experiences?" IA said in an obviously forced calm tone.

"Um…I-"

"Miku! Are you alright?! IA told me that you went to your old home!" The front door, once again, was violently flung open-did all Yowanes hold a grudge against that poor door? - and revealed a tall, middle-aged man with silver hair and bags under his eyes.

"Indeed, she did. Miku returned to the place where she had received many injuries, both mental and physical, and deliberately went looking for the person who-"

Mr. Yowane ignored IA and looked at Miku with squinted eyes. "Hm…so you have a huge gash on your temple, as well as many other cuts and bruises. But…who bandaged it?"

I tentatively raised my hand. "Um…"

Mr. Yowane whipped his head toward me, and I flinched visibly. _ Ah, so that's where IA gets her vigor from. _"I am touched. Absolutely touched! To think that I could meet such a clever, prodigious youngster! I have never seen such talent in medics! Why, I daresay that you are even more skilled than my own daughter, and that's saying something, because I've always taken care to-"

IA cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm losing track of myself. Formal introductions can be held until later. In the meantime, this young lady will need some proper rest!"

* * *

**Miku's POV:**

Silently getting up and slipping on a jacket, I tiptoed across the room and cracked opened the front door. I had to see my mother, but obviously, IA and Mr. Yowane would never allow it. So I had to sneak out in the middle of the night. It was quite pressuring to not wake anyone up; it wasn't just the three Yowanes, but Len and Kagene were also staying overnight.

My head had stopped hurting already. I felt as energetic as ever. I was almost outside the door when-

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU-"

I clamped a hand over IA's mouth. Somehow, she managed to figure out what I was up to. Well, she _was_ my best friend, after all.

"Be quiet! You'll wake up everyone! I have to do this; I have to see my mom! It's complicated, but…"

I hesitantly lowered my hand. Surprisingly, IA didn't shout. Instead, she sighed with resignation. "I understand…just let me come with you."

My eyes widened in shock. Then, I grinned and nodded. "Of course! Let's get going, then!"

We only walked for one block when we heard two sets of running footsteps coming up behind us.

"Miku! How could you leave us behind like that?" Len panted, cheeks flushed from sprinting to catch up to us.

"You're going to your old home, right? So we'll go with you!" Kagene-san declared confidently.

"…"

"…"

"Can we trust them?" IA asked me, which was responded to by the two blondes' protests.

"…I'm sorry. I don't want to drag you all into this…" I lowered my head and mumbled.

"Nope, you're not dragging us in at all! In fact, we're forcing you to let us go with you!" Len grinned and started walking in the direction we were originally heading. Kagene smiled shyly at me, nodded to IA, and followed suit…Only to collide into a certain sadistic drunk who was armed and was sneering at me.

"Look at what I got me t'night," Meito took a swig from his beer bottle, then tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, causing it to shatter loudly on the ground. "Two beautiful girls, one potential henchman, and one huge fortune."

* * *

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 14! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Behold, everyone...THE EPIC CLIMAX OF THIS STORY! THE ULTIMATE ACTION-FILLED CHAPTER! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Len's POV:**

"Mph!" IA's cries were muffled by the dirty handkerchief which our kidnapper had gagged her with. She had been struggling endlessly for the whole time. Finally, the alcoholic had been so annoyed with her screaming and kicking that he had slapped her, tied her wrists and ankles, and shoved her in the trunk of his car. The girl was not amused.

Unlike IA, the rest of us were crowded into the backseat, which reeked of alcohol, alcohol, and more alcohol. Staring out the filthy window, Miku drummed her fingers restlessly on her lap, occasionally glancing at Rin and me guiltily, as if expecting us to bite her head off for the situation we were in. Unshed tears were shining in her eyes, and she looked away every time I tried to make eye contact with her. I sighed and eventually gave up.

Rin, who was on the opposite side of me from Miku, was also turned towards the window. Muttering under her breath rapidly, she was hunched over something in her hands, a curtain of blonde hair hiding her face from view.

Sitting in the middle of the two girls, I was digging through my trouser's pockets to find anything that could be used to help the situation. The only things I had were a bottle cap, a candy wrapper, two coins, and an unraveled paperclip. Could the money be used for bribery? No, this was not some dumb cartoon show for kids. Perhaps I could use the wrapper to start a fire-maybe a signal fire. But without wood, it would be pointless. Bottle cap? Completely useless. The paperclip, on the other hand, wasn't much, but given luck, it could scratch or poke someone pretty badly.

The car stopped so suddenly that the three us of were jolted forward harshly. IA rolled forward in the trunk and slammed violently into the backs of our seats, judging from the sudden thud and the following groan.

The dark, tall figure of Meito Sakine appeared at Miku's window.

Miku immediately flung the door open, jumped out, and went to free IA, not speaking to him but making sure to roughly brush past him.

We were in another dark alley, yet it was larger. The moonlight washed everything in an eerie light, and the air was chilly. Goosebumps crept over my skin as I imagined what could possibly happen to us now.

After I stood up shakily, and, under Meito's harsh glare, reminded myself that he was armed and that it would be stupid to try to run away, I turned around to look at Rin, who was squirming as she hesitated to get out of the car. Meito frowned and, without warning, charged forward and dragged her out by her hair.

"Argh!" Rin gasped. Something small and hard had dropped onto the ground.

"WHAT'DYA THINK YER DOING, GIRL?" Meito roared.

I started to move forward, but Miku held me back. _Don't move, _she mouthed. IA, who was rubbing the red marks on her wrists resentfully, narrowed her eyes. Apparently, she also wanted to gut Meito and pound his head in, but all of us knew that, angry as we were, we didn't stand a chance against someone who was armed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Meito threatening Rin, who was standing above the now broken cell phone on the ground that she was texting on in the car. _Smack. _Trembling,Rin backed away from Meito, a purple bruise forming on one of her cheeks. Raising his hand, he prepared to smack her again, but instead, he was punched himself.

Breathing heavily, I looked up directly into Meito's insane eyes. "Don't…don't touch her!"

"Talk to me like that again, little brat!" He snarled. Lunging for me like a wolf, his fist came into contact with my stomach. Wincing in pain, I doubled over and coughed up a thin stream of blood that dribbled down my chin and down my shirt.

As Meito was about to strike again, a flash of white-blonde hair flashed past and I saw IA deliver a flying kick to the middle of Meito's stomach. As she dodged his furious punch, Miku kneed him between the legs.

"Kagane-san, Len, are you okay?" she panted, not taking her eyes off the man who had collapsed onto the ground, moaning in pain. Although she was initially reluctant to fight her unrelenting tormentor, I could tell that, since everyone was involved now, Miku wasn't going to back down. Even if it cost her her life.

Rin nodded, and we stood up simultaneously. Moments later, Meito straightened up, growling furiously. He swiped at Rin with his arm, but she quickly jumped out of the way, causing him to become further enraged.

Like the idiot I was, I took out the unbent paperclip from my pocket and, lunging at Meito, jabbed it sharply into his eye. Hearing a nasty squelching sound, I yanked it out. The paperclip was dyed in crimson now.

Meito's left eye was completely ruined; he would never see out of it again. It was swollen shut, but a rapidly thickening trail of blood streamed down his face. Even though it was for defense, I felt my throat constrict with guilt. I was so shocked, in fact, that Meito's wild swipe caught me straight in the chest, and I flew thought the air and collided with the pavement.

"NO!" Miku screamed. Her voice sounded like she was underwater. Several muted scuffling sounds followed, but that meant that my friends were fighting, right? Gingerly touching the side of my head, I pulled my trembling hand back and felt a warm, sticky liquid.

Suddenly, I heard Rin scream in agony. Forcing myself to stand up, my eyes widened when I saw her. Meito was holding a pocket knife which was dripping in blood. Rin was sprawled on the pavement, her right ankle twisted at an odd ankle.

All pain forgotten, I charged forward and slammed myself into Meito. He and his knife went flying through the air. Dazed from the impact and my head wound, I stumbled, but Miku grabbed me firmly by my shoulder.

IA was holding Meito's knife, while Meito was sprawled beneath her. Glaring fiercely, she stepped forward and pointed the knife at his heart. Her pupils were completely dilated with rage, and she gritted her teeth, hand shaking slightly.

"Brat. I was just getting started."

Suddenly, the tables turned. IA was on the ground, the knife having skidded several feet across the pavement, and Meito was holding a gun he had pulled out of nowhere.

I turned my head to meet Miku's anxious gaze. A morbid yet relieving thought occurred to me: Meito had a gun, but he hadn't used it from the beginning. Otherwise, all of us would be dead…

It came to me in a flash. In an instant, I was in front of Meito, crossing my arms and staring him up and down. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, making me grit my teeth. It seemed that this man wasn't as smart _or _stupid as I thought.

"Len! Stop!" Miku cried. She was crouching over Rin, inspecting her broken ankle. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Meito's lips curled back from his teeth like a wolf. Turning his back on IA, he raised his gun and pointed it at me, but I merely tilted my head defiantly. "Go ahead. Shoot me. Or are you too cowardly?"

He came closer, until I felt the cold barrel of the gun pressing on my chest. The hand trembled visibly. Then, the trigger was pulled. _Click._ Miku gasped in horror, but nothing happened.

I couldn't stop a triumphant smirk from spreading across my face. Meito's eyes clouded with an animalistic rage. Growling, he suddenly pulled out another knife from his pocket. Its blade shimmered ominously in the moonlight. I tried to back away, but it was too late.

"Ugh…"Scarlet blood splashed onto the ground, filing the air with a sickening coppery smell. Bringing a trembling hand up to my stomach, I winced and pulled it back, only to see that it was stained red. Slowly, everything started to black out, and the last thing I saw was Meito turning around and heading for Miku.

* * *

**IA's POV:**

"Len! Stop! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Miku screeched. Her voice cracked, thick with terror and despair. Lying on the cold, hard pavement, I took a shuddering breath and felt tears running down my face. My whole body felt numb, but when I tried to move, it felt like fire. This was probably only a fraction of what my best friend had to suffer daily. How could I never have understood what it was like for her?

_Miku…how come I can't protect you? How come you're always hurt, even though I try so hard to stop that? We're best friends; we're supposed to always help each other!_

_Meito…how dare you hurt her?! _

My hands clenched into fists as I was swept into the world of memories.

_Miku…_

_**10 years ago:**_

_Rain poured down from the heavens, as if the sky itself was crying. Trying to hide under an abandoned picnic table at the park, a young girl shivered and curled up even more. Her white-blond hair, drenched despite her efforts to keep dry, hung over her face. She shook violently, crying like the sky._

_ "Hey…are you okay?" The little girl felt the rain stop. She lifted up her tear-stained face, and saw another girl holding an umbrella over her. Her lip quivered, and then she burst into a fresh torrent of tears._

_ The teal-headed child with pigtails closed the umbrella and set it gently on the ground. Then, she crawled underneath the table and put her arm around the bony shoulders of the crying girl. "Shh…don't cry…everything's going to be fine…"_

_ Ceasing her tears, the blonde girl gazed into the kind eyes of the other girl who was comforting her. "S-sorry…I-I just…"_

_ "Is it your dad? Is he pressuring you for your grades again?"_

_ "Y-Yes…I-I ran away after h-he yelled at me f-for…for…" To upset and ashamed to finish her sentence, the girl closed her mouth and hung her head. Why couldn't she do anything right? If only she were as smart, beautiful, and sweet like her best friend! Then her father would never be disappointed in her ever again!_

_ Smiling gently, the tealette softly rubbed the girl's back in soothing circles. "He's just trying to help you…I'm sure that he's also very upset now."_

_ "D-does he, does he even love me?"_

_ "Yes, I'm sure he does."_

…

_ The first time we met, I was a sniveling mess and you were like my guardian angel. I was so caught up in my own petty problems, that I didn't notice that small bruise on the arm you hugged me with, or the cut on your face as you comforted me._

_ I will definitely help you out of this…_

My eyes widened in horror as I heard Len get stabbed by Meito. Moving without thinking, I forced myself to stand up and flung myself over Miku. I wasn't one second too early.

"NO! IA!" I fell to the ground, oblivious to Miku's faraway voice. The blade dripped with crimson, having taken down two people now… Right before everything turned black, I heard someone shout, "There they are!" and saw two blurs of purple and pink.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's a wrap, people! :D**

**Luka and Gackupo next chapter!**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 15! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! Finally, a new chapter!**

**I was revisiting the older chapters and editing them. All of them are slightly longer now, more detailed. If you don't think it's any different, that's okay. But if you think it's better, or worse, please tell me about it? I spent a pretty long time revising them. Thanks. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Miku's POV:**

Eyes widening in horror, I watched helplessly as my best friend got stabbed in the stomach. Her blood splashed down onto the ground, dying her clothes in scarlet and splattering my face. A sickly metallic scent filled the air.

"IA…no…"

Meito gazed at her body with pleasure, crimson light reflecting in his crazed eyes. He chuckled cruelly.

"_LIAR! You wanted to go to that worthless friend of yers, eh? Wanted to call the police? Call them! Call them, and the last thing I'll do is scar yer pretty little face so badly that she'll never wanna look at you again! No, how 'bout I scar her face! I can burn her house and kill her parents!"_

Hastily ripping off part of my shirt and attempting to block IA's wound, I snarled at him, "How co-"

He casually wiped his blade on his filthy trousers, trying to get the blood off. It was no use, though; there was far too much.

"Don't say that. You know that it was your fault too, for thinking you could win against me."

The knife had so much blood on it: Mine, IA'S, Len's, and Rin's. Maliciously, it glinted scarlet in the moonlight, as if mocking the sacrifices of my friends.

My face darkened with rage. This man hurt all of my friends. IA, Len, and Rin had tried to help me, but he hurt them. _He hurt my friends._

Gently, I laid down IA on the ground and stood up. Meito grinned. "So…you wanna have a go too, eh?"

"There they are!" Someone's voice shouted from the distance.

I swerved around to see two familiar people: a purple-haired boy with a fencing sword and a girl with pink hair. My shoulders drooped with relief. _So that's why Rin was using my phone earlier…_

Raising his sword, Kamui Gackupo charged towards Meito. Meito lifted his own blood-stained knife, in response. He made a jab at Gackupo's shoulder, but the boy dodged and slashed Meito with his sword.

Rolling underneath Meito's feet, Gackupo made a wide slash towards Meito's face. Meito hissed in pain and clamped a hand over his cheek. He tried to stab Gackupo in the head, but the purple-haired swords master didn't give him a chance to even get close to him.

"Miku…" Luka put a hand on my shoulder quietly. "What happened?"

Growling like an animal, Meito wildly lunged towards Gackupo, who was caught off guard. Meito jumped on top of him and wrestled Gackupo's sword out of his hand. Gackupo head butted Meito and, in one swift motion, retrieved his weapon, barely dodging Meito's sharp stab.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was stuck. Tears spilled from my eyes and dropped onto the ground. "I-I…"

Gackupo and Meito were sparring so fast now, that they were almost a blur.

"Don't cry, Miku. Don't cry…"

Gackupo cried out in pain. Blood dripping down his arm, he charged towards Meito, and the two were just a blur again.

Hurriedly, I blinked away my tears, and bent down to examine IA. With horror, I realized that her face was deathly pale. "We…we have to help IA, she-she got stabbed. And Rin and Len…they're hurt, too…"

Luka turned around to see that Gackupo and Meito were at a draw, each of them covered in cuts and bruises. She tossed me her cell phone, and then ran towards the two.

Gackupo was gasping for air, and was clutching his wounded left arm, which had a nasty gash from his shoulder to his elbow. Just as Meito was about to finish him off, Luka came up behind him and kneed him between the legs.

"UGH!" He gagged and growled at her in fury, but couldn't do anything about. As strong as Meito was, he couldn't handle both Gackupo and Luka at once.

Luka expertly feigned a punch towards Meito's head, and he attempted to block it, only to leave his stomach exposed. Before Meito realized what was going on, Gackupo had struck him in the lower abdomen with the hilt of his sword, and Meito sprawled to the ground, sputtering out a mixture of blood and spit.

As Luka attempted to hit him again, Meito suddenly grabbed her by the throat and sqeezed. Choking, Luka tumbled to the ground, allowing Meito to stand up in the process.

"Luka!" Gackupo shouted. Meito briefly glanced at the fencer, but accidentally loosened his grip on Luka. Immediately, the pink-haired girl roughly pushed herself out of his reach, sputtering in pain.

Deftly, Gackupo made a sharp jab at Meito, and managed to stab his side. While Meito winced in pain at the fresh blood that spilled down his already filthy shirt, Gackupo quickly seized him by the head and knocked him down to the ground.

Taking the chance to finish him off, Luka kicked Meito in the side of the head. A sickening crunch sounded, and he abruptly stopped struggling.

Ripping my gaze away from the ghastly sight, I quickly opened Luka's phone and called the police. Then, I called IA's dad, and finally, my mom. As I was talking, I checked on Rin and Len.

Pale and unconscious, Rin was breathing heavily, gritting her teeth in pain. Her ankle was a mess. Completely bent out of its shape and dripping blood, it was the most gruesome sight I had ever seen. For fear of making it worse, I didn't touch it.

Len, on the other hand, was doing even worse. The stab wound in his lower abdomen looked like it was getting bigger. Beneath the torn shirt and pooling blood, I could see his ripped I did with IA, I wrapped Len's wound in some cloth, and looked at him with worry. Brushing aside his messy blonde bangs, I felt Len's forehead, and found out that it was burning hot.

Pursing my lips, I fidgeted nervously. There was nothing I could do. The only thing would be to wait for help to come.

Moving back to IA, I gently brushed her silvery, light blonde hair from her face. "IA…" I whispered.

She didn't seem to be breathing. Shaking her by the shoulders, I said her name again, more loudly. I tried to find her heartbeat, but I couldn't. A wave of panic washed over me, drowning me in terror. "_IA!_"

_No…she can't be…_

"IA! Wake up! _Wake-_"

Suddenly, I saw flashes of light and heard wailing sirens. On top of that noise, there were many footsteps and a loud chorus of voices.

"No…it can't be…"

"Good heavens! Look at the kids!"

"Is that…Is that Meito Sakine?!"

"Are they…are they dead?!"

"Let me through! Let me through, that's my daughter! IA!"

"No! How can this be?!"

"Miku!"

Countless hands tapped me on the shoulder, and then tried to pry me away from IA. Brushing all of them off, I refused, deaf to the chorus of voices that tried to comfort me.

_IA…was she alive? Was she dead? No…she couldn't be. She couldn't be dead…_

"Come on, Miku-chan…you can't stay there…"

"No."

"Miss, please…"

"No!"

But one hand, warmer and softer than the rest, managed to snap me out of my daze. "Miku…you can't stay here. Neither can IA. C'mon, we have to go."

Slowly, I followed my mother her car, but only after seeing that IA, Rin, and Len were carried into the ambulance. I was so tired, so dazed, that I stumbled and almost fell. But she caught me and held me to her chest.

Stroking my hair, she murmured, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Sighing softly, I closed my eyes and relaxed in Mom's arms, feeling safe once again. No matter what happened, I knew that she would be there for me, always.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was at the hospital.

"…a few minor scratches and bruises, here and there. Other than that, you're fine."

I looked up at the lined face of Dr. Yowane. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he seemed ten years older than he was supposed to be. Just by looking at him, I could tell that IA, his daughter, was in a critical condition.

He and I were in his office. I was already feeling better, after washing up and putting ice on my bruises.

"If you're worrying about Rin and Len, they're under good care. Rin's ankle is broken, but she'll survive. Len, on the other hand, is having surgery right now, but don't worry. He'll definitely be alright. Luka and Gackupo, by the way, are just being checked up. The three of you can leave tonight, if you want."

Frowning, I opened my mouth to ask how IA was, only to change my mind. Dr. Yowane had already told me about all of my friends' conditions. If he didn't want to talk about IA, I wouldn't press him. She was his daughter, after all.

"Can I…Can I meet them right now? We'll stay in the waiting room." I said.

He considered it for a minute, and then nodded briskly. "Please feel free to tell a nurse if something happens."

Luka sighed. "I hope they'll be alright."

Fidgeting with the bandage wrapped around his bleeding left arm, Gackupo said, "They'll be fine. The doctor said so himself."

I curled up in a tight ball, brow furrowing in concern. "IA, though…"

Gackupo flashed a reassuring grin at me, but I could tell he was worried too. "Well…she's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll-"

The door to of the waiting room clicked open. Dr. Yowane and my mom walked in, talking in low, anxious voices. Luka sprang to her feet instantly. "Mrs. Hatsune!"

Mom gave her a friendly smile, but the warmth didn't completely reach her anxious eyes. She turned back to Dr. Yowane and they continued to talk. I could only catch a few phrases of their conversation.

"…critical condition…"

"…slim chances of surviving…"

"…it was a fatal wound…"

"…doing all we can at the moment…"

After discussing for a few more moments, the doctor nodded curtly to my mother, and left the room. Mom immediately turned towards us, face darkened with worry.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," she said, so quietly that we had to lean in to hear her. "It's about IA…"

* * *

**Ohohohoho...I already killed Neru. Who else should I kill? Jk. For the sake of the story, I won't say anything about IA for now. I have my reasons...**

**But anyway! Just so you know, next chapter will be all IA's POV! :)**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 16! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aww...nobody reviewed on Chapter 15 :'( Sowwy if it was bad...I weally weally hope that this chappie will be better! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid ain't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**IA's POV:**

_"Shh…don't cry…everything's going to be fine…"_

When I my eyes snapped open, I was standing in a semi-dark hospital room, beside the bed. Grim and dull, the gloomy room was completely silent, except for the steady beeping on the monitor. There was a hard-backed chair besides the bed, which I hesitantly took.

I felt strange, as if there was a floating sensation in my gut. The corners of my vision were blurred, as if I were in a dream.

The girl lying on the bed was Rin Kagene. She was covered by her blankets up to her chin, like a child. I could see the hard lump of her broken ankle's cast underneath the blankets. Sleeping peacefully, Rin breathed softly and rhythmically.

Smiling in relief, I rose from my seat and glided out the room, determined to find my other friends and their conditions. To be honest, I couldn't remember much about what had happened in the last few days, but I felt that something was wrong.

"_D-does he, does he even love me?"_

I walked past countless doors in countless hallways. I had no idea where I was headed to, but my feet guided me as if they had minds of their own. Whenever I passed anybody-be it a doctor, nurse, or guest-they always brushed past me like they were in a hurry.

_"Yes, I'm sure he does."_

It was almost as if I were invisible. I pondered it, and then shrugged it off. I approached the door to another room, and my instincts told me to open it.

This room's occupant was Len Kagamine. He was sitting on the bed, holding his arm out for a shot. There was a nurse in his room, deftly cleaning her syringe. I knew her quite well, because of my dad's position. She was quick with gentle hands, and had a kind, if not outspoken, personality.

"There, there, now…don't move…got it!" She muttered, before quickly bandaging Len's arm. He barely even winced. "The way things are going right now, you'll be better in no time. That Kagene girl too, she's doing fine," she muttered.

Satisfied, I once again left the room and closed the door softly behind me, but not before hearing her say,

"It's the doctor's daughter I'm worried about."

Passing the crowded waiting room of the hospital, I head the hushed but worried murmur of voices.

"They're all fine, but…"

"Poor Dr. Yowane! His own daughter, too!"

"Now, now, folks, there's still a chance! They're still trying to save her, so there's still a chance!"

"Don't worry, she'll definitely be alright! She has to be!"

"Yes! Let's all pray for her!"

Slowing down slightly to listen to the conversation, I frowned in confusion. Dr. Yowane's daughter? That was me! But, they said something about some people trying to save me? I was fine, though…I was standing right outside the room, wasn't I?

Like before, my feet thoughtlessly guided me to another door. Like the waiting room, an anxious chorus of voices sounded from within. However, this time, the sound was even more urgent, almost panicky.

Directly outside the door were two people sitting on a bench, conversing quietly in voices that dripped with stress.

"No! This can't be happening!" whispered Hatsune Miku. Her face looked panicked and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a strong girl," Mrs. Hatsune said, draping an arm over Miku's shoulder. Pursing her lips, she added, "Those other two are recovering quickly. The boy with the sword and his girlfriend? They're getting breakfast for us right now, as we speak. So why shouldn't IA be fine?"

"They said that it'll be a miracle if she survives…"

My own brow furrowed in concern. Who were they talking about? Me?

_But I was right here, I was fine, I wasn't…_

I looked down at my trembling, clammy hands and realized that they were semi-transparent.

..._I wasn't_ _dead…_

Eyes widening in horror, I stumbled to the door of the operating room and attempted to open it. But my hand slipped right through the handle.

_…was I?_

Again, I tried to open the door, but my hand slipped through again. However, I couldn't glide through the door; an unseen force seemed to push me back.

_I remember now…I got stabbed in the stomach…_

Looking down at myself, I realized, with horror, that I was becoming more and more see-through by the second.

"No…no!" I cried. As if she knew what was happening to me, Miku's lips trembled and she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

Again, I went to the door and struggled to open it. Suddenly, I felt a jolting pain in my gut, where I had been stabbed, and I finally glided through the wood, like a ghost. _I _was _a ghost._

A huddle of surgeons was bent over the table, whispering to each other frantically. Their assistants hurriedly handed sharp tools and instruments to them, with pale faces and terrified eyes.

The graph on the monitor was beeping slowly, getting flatter as I watched. It meant that the patient's heart was failing…

Beep, beep, beep.

_Do miracles actually happen? _I wondered. Miku and I needed each other...Miku! I would miss her so much…

All of the surgeons, as if seized by uncontrollable panic, started to work even more frantically. They knew that the patient was on the verge of death.

_Please let a miracle happen, _I pleaded. _Dad…Mom…there's so much more time I want to spend with my family…_

Beep, beep.

As the saying goes, the patient was "on death's door" mere moments ago. Now, she was dangerously teetering at the threshold already.

_A miracle _will _happen…_I tried to convince myself. _Miku's friends: Rin-san, Len-san, Megurine-chan, Kamui-kun…so many people I wanted to get to know better and have fun together. _

Beep_._

_To make precious memories with my loved ones…_

Beep…

_ I will definitely help you out of this…_

Utter silence filled the room. It was so quiet that you could have almost cut it with a butter knife.

"…"

The beeping had stopped. The patient was dead.

_I guess the miracle didn't happen, after all._

One by one, the surgeons slowly straightened up, shaking their heads at each other sadly. Under their masks and goggles, many pairs of teary eyes blinked mournfully at the corpse of Yowane IA.

_No…No!_

"Wait! I'm not dead! I'm right here! I'm right-" I started shaking as the room grew brighter and brighter. A blinding white light swallowed me, and I felt myself flying upwards.

Fleeting images flashed across my eyes.

I saw Miku and me when we first met, my family laughing happily together, and Miku comforting me when I was upset. I saw me comforting her when she was hurt.

_"Let's be friends! Forever and ever and ever!"_

I saw Rin and Len playing with each other as little children, Len when his sister's lover died, Rin when she joined Crypton Club, and Rin and Len at school, studying together.

"_Yowne IA…she was the bravest friend I ever had…"_

I saw Miku, with tears streaming down her face, gently setting a bouquet of roses down on a brand new her was a crowd of people, all wearing formal black clothes. Some of them anxiously glanced at Miku, as if wanting to comfort her, but her grief was beyond handling.

_"Hey…have you seen Miku-san?"_

_ "No…she told me she was going somewhere…"_

A vision flashed before my eyes, one of a teal-haired girl standing at the edge of a tall building. Shadows covered her face, and she took a deep breath.

_"Miku! Stop, don't do it!_

"_Please don't jump, Miku! We love you too!"_

_ "She wouldn't want you to be like this, Miku!"_

"_NO!"_

And then…I saw Mrs. Hatsune, shakily clutching a crumpled sheet of notebook paper. She clamped a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

_"N-no, M-miku…why? W-why?"_

The paper that the crying woman was holding was covered in teardrops and ink blotches, but from what I could see, its shaky handwriting read:

_…died because of me…my fault…can't bear to live with that…I love you…please don't cry…I'm sorry, everybody…I don't deserve to live…she should've been saved instead of me…goodbye…_

My eyes widened with horror as I realized what was happening in my vision.

"No! Stop! STOP! I CAN'T-"

Someone grabbed me by my wrist, jolting me back to reality. Gradually, the heartbreaking scene faded.

I was near a fast-flowing river. The water was clear, yet murky at the same time. It reminded me of a foggy mirror, or a misted window. I could vaguely see dark shapes moving beneath the surface of the water. Also, the soft lull of whispering voices seemed to be coming from the water as well.

On my side of the river, the bank was bare and desolate, like a desert. The ground was covered in many small pebbles. Their sizes, colors, and textures varied: from the size of a house to the size of a grain of sand, from midnight-black obsidian to pale ivory, and from glistening smoothness to jagged roughness. The rocks stretched on for as far as my dimmed vision could make out under the colorless gray sky.

Thick fog obscured the opposite bank, so I couldn't see anything at all.

The person who was holding on to my arm was a vaguely familiar teenage girl, who appeared to be some years older than me. She had long golden hair tied up in a side ponytail, and was wearing a light, silvery cloak. Beneath the cloak, the girl seemed to be wearing a school uniform that resembled our school's.

"I-um…thank you…" I said hesitantly.

"…"

"W-who are you?" I asked, my eyes widening in confusion. The girl seemed to be almost glowing.

Gently, she let go of my arm. "That's not important. What we have to do now is help you go back."

"W-what?"

Blinking her calm golden eyes, the girl took of her cloak and draped it over me. It was evident now that her uniform was the exact same one that Miku, Rin, Luka and I wore.

"Come on." She turned around and walked away.

Startled at the girl's abrupt actions, I weighed the situation carefully for a moment. If I followed her…I had no idea what was going to happen, and I didn't like not knowing. However, the place I was in seemed boring, so boring that I was sure nothing would every happen here. If I stayed, it would be for eternity.

Fingering her cloak, I decided to follow the golden-haired girl.

* * *

_Two girls were curled up together under a picnic table at the park, attempting to hide themselves from the storm. _

_ "D-does he, does he even love me?" One of them asked the other._

_ "Yes, I'm sure he does." The older girl replied._

_ After comforting her friend, the older girl had returned home, to loving parents and a warm, comfortable bed. She thought that her life was perfect, so naturally, she wanted everybody else to be happy, too._

_ Weeks after, her uncle visited her family's luxurious mansion._

_ "Oh my, Miku! You've grown so much!" She had leapt into his arms, and he spun her around playfully. Her parents had laughed adoringly._

_ Until later that night, when both the uncle and the girl disappeared. After hours of searching, they found their daughter on a street, covered in bruises and half unconscious. Her uncle was nowhere to be found._

_ The next morning, the mother shook her daughter awake abruptly._

_ "Miku. Up. Now."_

_ "Where are we going, Mommy?" she had whined, rubbing her eyes drowsily._

_ Her bedroom door had been flung open. "Hurry up! We have to go NOW, or he'll find us!" The girl's father was saying. His brother was coming, and he would definitely try to steal the family's fortune. By kidnapping, or even killing, the five-year-old daughter._

_ They had scurried into their fancy, white car and drove off._

_ After a few minutes of driving, the parents had found that they were being followed by the man. Driving at top of speed, the girl's father had attempted to escape, but his brother deliberately crashed into his family's car._

_ The family's car had lost control and plowed straight into two little children, at an intersection._

_"Rin! RIN!"_

Gasping, I opened my eyes. The golden-haired girl was gazing at me intently.

"W-what was that?! How did you-"

"You have to go back, IA. Your friends need you, and you need them."

I knew that she wasn't just talking about the vision she just showed me, but the vision she pulled me out of, earlier. The one about the horrible events that would happen in the future, if my death happened.

A sudden, chilly breeze blew across the who-knows-where. I shivered and drew the silvery cloak tighter around my body.

"This place…why I am here? Am I dead? Do you really think I can go back?"

The corners of the girl's mouth twitched upward in a small smile. "Miracles _do _happen, IA. But only if you make them."

Behind the golden-haired girl, a boy appeared. Blowing his pinkish-red hair out of his eyes, he let the girl slip her hand into his, and they both looked at me solemnly.

Everything started to blur. The cloak suddenly grew burning hot, like fire. Right before the place completely disappeared, the girl called out, "I'm Neru, by the way. Kagamine Neru."

* * *

Once again, my eyes snapped open. This time, however, I was wearing an oxygen mask and lying on an operating bed, with a group of shocked surgeon's faces staring down at me.

* * *

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YA- *gets murdered***

**Hahahaha this was so cliche, wasn't it? There's this movie called If I Stay that's kinda like that. It's goooooooood! :) Anyway, sorry if this chappie was bad, but I weally weally hope you wiked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW-**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 17! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	17. Chapter 17

**GUYS! GUYS, IT'S WINTER BREAK! OMG, THAT MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY GET THE REQUIRED AMOUNT OF SLEEP FOR A GROWING CHILD. (bye-bye, 3-hour long nights)**

**I'm so, so, SO sorry for updating! It's called all-nighters, cramming, and procrastinating! Lol. I'm so mature, aren't I?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Can I please get one for Christmas? :3**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Miku's POV:**

Overjoyed tears streamed down from my eyes as I sighed in relief. I almost couldn't believe what was happening. It was too good to be true. IA was fine. She was going to live. She was going to live!

"Thank you!" I cried. The nurse who had informed me of IA's recovery grinned broadly and patted me on the back. Then, she turned around and shuffled away, shoulders hunched with exhaustion. I also turned around and headed off, except I didn't walk. I flew.

Bursting into the dull, lonely room, I cried, "IA!" She was sitting in bed, and her whole face brightened when she saw me. Still breathless from sprinting down the hospital's long, bland-looking corridors, I hugged her tightly and laughed. "IA! Oh, I-I was so worried!"

IA grinned, blue eyes shining energetically. "Don't be! I'm okay now! I'll be out of the hospital in a few weeks."

"That's great! You have to recover as quickly as possible!"

"Yeah!"

"I promise that I'll come and visit you every day!"

"Thank you."

"And...I'll make leeks?"

"Um..."

"And, I-I'll...I'll ...I won't go anywhere else until you get better." I tried and failed-miserably, I might add- to stifle a huge yawn.

My best friend narrowed her eyes at me in her signature piercing glare. "Are you sure if _you're_ okay?"

"What."

"_I'm _fine. I don't know about you, though. You didn't stay in the waiting room all night, did you? You should've gone home and get some rest. I mean seriously…one of these days, you're going to tire yourself out."

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you! When was the last time you went to sleep? When was the last time you ate? You should go home right now and get some rest! Yes, Miku, get some rest! Don't look at me like that! You're a growing child who needs proper nutrition and sleep. Come back after at least fifteen hours of sleep and relaxing! "

I stared blankly at the girl who was sitting in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and, by the way, one year younger than me.

"Or I'll refuse to see you!" IA added.

I pouted. "I _did _sleep. In the waiting room…"

Scoffing, IA crossed her arms. "That doesn't count. I mean, you have to have uninterrupted sleep in a warm, cozy bed. Also, you have to have at least two cooked meals in a row at home! Like I said, if you don't rest enough, I'll refuse to see you!"

I laughed lightly, patting her on the head and, temporarily, pausing her endless motherly rant. "Okay, I promise you that I'll sleep and eat. You shouldn't worry about me, though. It should be the other way around. I mean…I'm older than you, _and_ you're the patient here."

IA rolled her eyes. "First of all, physical age doesn't count. It's the mental responsibility that matters."

"Well, _excuse _me…."

"Second, just because I'm sitting in a hospital bed, in hospital gown, in a hospital room in a hospital, doesn't mean that I shouldn't worry about you. Because you're just _so _reckless and childish!" IA reprimanded me, but her tone was gentle and affectionate.

"Alright," I stood up from my chair, rubbing my eyes. "I'll be off then. Thanks. I mean, really, thanks for everything."

"Wait, Miku," IA called. "One more thing. You're coming back tomorrow, right? And you're also visiting Len and Rin?"

I paused with my hand on the doorknob, and then walked back towards IA. "Yeah...so are Luka and Gackupo."

"Well...Can you please tell Len something for me?" IA said.

* * *

**Len's POV:**

Sitting alone in my room, I sighed with boredom, and then winced at the sharp pain in my stomach. The worst of it was over, at least. Now, I would have to wait in this room for two weeks until I could leave. I wondered what my friends were doing…

_Bang._

"LEN-LEN!" Never mind, I wasn't actually _bored_.

Luka-nee attacked me with her overenthusiastic hugs and kisses, while Gackupo flopped down on the foot of my bed, laughing. They were only a year older than me, so why did they have to act like embarrassing parents?

Seating herself on the chair besides my bed, Luka started up her rant. "We brought food for you! It's delicious, isn't it? I bet you're starved! Oh, look at that little bird! The one outside the window, I mean. It's so cute, isn't it? Anyway, I kept on trying to ask the nurses how were you, but they were too busy! But guess what? Rinny's getting her cast tomorrow! I brought hundreds of sharpies so we can sign it! It'll look awesome! What do you think looks better, pink with orange or yellow with red?"

_Shouldn't you ask the person whose cast you're drawing on, first? _I thought.

" I'm _so _glad that I took art classes when I was little. So yeah, Rinny can come with us and visit you! And IA's getting better, too! They just told us that she's going to leave in six weeks! Miku's in her room right now! We were in the waiting room all night! IA's hair is very beautiful, isn't it? It's a mixture of pink, blonde, and silver, like this cat I used to have...I wonder how it'll look in a French braid?"

_You're comparing a girl's hair to a cat that you used to have...emphasis on "used."_

"And then Gackupo went to the cafeteria and brought eggplants for us to eat. I saw this one little slice of eggplant that looked like a face! It looked like you, Lenny, all the way down to that grumpy scowl! And then we made him go buy tuna fish and leeks! I mean Gackupo, not the eggplant. It was so delicious! Food is so awesome, isn't it?"

Luka finally paused for breath and dug a water bottle from her purse. I supposed that her throat must have been burning with thirst after ranting on and on for-I looked at the gleaming watch on Gackupo's wrist- thirty minutes straight.

Ignoring the fact that Luka just compared my face to an eggplant, I took the opportunity to ask Gackupo, "By the way, when are you going back to school again?" He tried to say something, but Luka immediately took control of the conversation again.

"We're starting next week! They wanted to give us more time because they thought we would be in shock because of our traumatic experiences, but anyway! Ah, there are s_o _many things for Crypton Club that we have to catch up on! And, the homework! Ugh! It's kind of hard adjusting back to normal life after all that happened, you know..."

Again, Luka started to chatter. I watched the minute hand of Gakupo's watch move for another thirty minutes. My eyes started to glaze over, but I perked up when I heard Luka say:

"Oh, I have something interesting to tell you! Have you heard of what happened to Meito?"

I leaned forward, interested in knowing the fate of Miku's criminal stepfather. "Yeah? Did they arrest him?"

"No! He-"

Miku suddenly entered my room. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Um…yeah. Looks like we should give you some time alone. Luka and I'll just-"

Blinking, Luka replied, "Hi. Bye. We're leaving now. See ya!" She pulled Gackupo by the collar and headed out the door, slamming it hard. I was worried that it would break.

"…"

"…"

Cautiously looking at my expression, Miku took Luka's chair and cleared her throat awkwardly. "How are you feeling, Len?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Are you _really _sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you truly, genuinely, legitimately sure?"

"I am absolutely assured of my own well-being in physical, mental, and emotion state, thank you very much."

Miku raised her eyebrows. "So…what were you guys talking about?" _Wow, way to be direct, Miku…_

I smiled nervously. "Um…not about Meito. Not at all!"

She bent down so that we were face level. "It's okay, you don't need to hide the fact that you heard about my stepfather's disappearance."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Wait…what? He _what?!"_

She rolled her eyes teasingly, something which she rarely did. "It looks you're starting to become old-fashioned, _Len-len_. And seriously, what were you guys talking about for an hour, then?"

"Gackupo and I weren't talking. We were just listening to Luka rant." I rolled my eyes back, and smirked.

Miku 's expression turned serious again. "Meito is gone. After we came to the hospital, he was immediately arrested and put on questioning. But when he was brought to court two days later, he managed to escape. The guards are completely beyond themselves. I-I don't know how he did it, but he's disappeared off the face of the planet."

"He...He's on the loose right now?"

"Yes, he is. The man who tried to kill all of us is somewhere on the streets as we speak, waiting for revenge and-"

"This is not a thriller movie." I cut in.

Miku's lips twitched upward in a slight smile. Her eyes remained tired and worried, however. "IA said that I have to tell you this message. I have no idea what's it about, but she said that you would understand. When she was…um…in the operating room…"

I frowned. Why was Miku mentioning that again? It had caused all of us a lot of pain. "What happened?"

Fidgeting nervously, the teal-haired girl said, "She said that, when she was unconscious, she had a dream. It-it had Neru in it. I don't think that they've met, though."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"What I think, is that IA had a brief vision of...well, she almost died. It's...it's almost impossible. All scientific evidence would point to a hallucination or something like that. But..."

"But...it _might _be real." I finished for her.

There was a moment of silence, in which we stared at each other blankly, amazed at what could've possibly happened. Then, I smiled. "That sounds like the kind of thing Neru would do…"

Miku returned the smile, relieved that I wasn't upset. "You and Rin went through something similar, too, didn't you?"

I shook my head in wonder. "Yes…and Rin saw her mother, Lily. Do you believe that it was her ghost?"

"Before, I didn't believe in ghosts, or anything like that. But now…I'm not so sure."

Sighing, I pondered aloud, "Ghosts are usually what people would connect to horror stories. If you ask Rin, I'm sure she would tell you about hundreds of horror novels she read, _when she was five_. But, I don't see why…why are ghosts supposed to be scary? I think that they're just…trying to protect what's dear to them."

"Exactly…ghosts aren't monsters, unlike what most people think. They're just peoples' memories and wishes. Wishes that are so strong, they come true. That's what a miracle is."

* * *

**There was this really good movie that I based the last scene off of, where Miku and Len talk about scary ghosts. It's called Heaven is for Real.**

**Anyway, c ya. Don't worry, I'll try to update a few more times in the next two weeks. Winger break FTW! :D**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 18! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, Rin, Miku, Len, IA, Luka, Gackupo, Meiko, Kaito, Meito, Crypton Club, or...**

**But I do have a beautiful garden! Ahahahahaha...XD**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Rin's POV:**

Tiredly resting my head on my hands, I stifled a yawn. The last few weeks of school had been overwhelmingly hectic. The fact that I had spent a few weeks stuck in the hospital did not help.

Three times already, I had caught myself dozing off while listening to my teachers' monotonous voices. More often than not, I doodled or read novels underneath my desk. All of my friends were amazed at how I still managed to keep my grades above Crypton's standard.

Thankfully, today was the last day before summer break.

Hunched over at the desk beside me, Miku scribbled furiously, finishing up her notes. Unlike me, she was a hardworking student who would go home and study every night, instead of procrastinating and pulling all-nighters.

I noticed that, even though Meito was gone from her life, Miku still had dark bags of worry under her eyes. I knew that there was something else on her mind that she wouldn't share, but didn't press her. After all, if Miku didn't want anyone to know what she was going through, it was her right.

Still, I wondered, what could it be? Although Meito was on the loose, it wasn't like he was going to come again anytime soon. I briefly wondered if Miku was trying to _find _Meito, but then brushed it off, deeming it unlikely.

As soon as Miku wrote the last word on her page, I stood up and stretched, grateful that my ankle had finally healed enough for me to get out of the stupid cast. No more Luka trying to draw on it with rainbow sharpies every waking second, of course.

I "nicely" helped Miku pack up, which was an effective way to annoy her. Yes, I enjoyed bugging my friends when I was bored. It must have been a crazy habit of Luka's that rubbed off on me.

"Ugh. I can't believe how much homework we have! When will I go to bed tonight?" I groaned, shoving random pieces of loose notebook paper into the teal-haired girl's backpack.

"Calm down, it's not _that _bad." She snatched the papers from my hands and, smoothing them out, carefully placed them into her impossibly neat folder.

"But I have five novels I want to finish by the end of this week! How will I be able to read them now?" I shoved all of her pencils and pens into the front pocket of her backpack.

"No, Rin, I will _not _doyour homework for you. Don't make that puppy face, both of us know that your grades are the best in the whole school." Of course, she just _had _to go and pick all of those writing utensils out, one by one, place them neatly inside her pencil case, and then carefully put the case in.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" I said, having nothing else to shove inside Miku's backpack. Like always, we were heading to the garden to perform our Crypton Club duties.

* * *

Miku and I were nearing the garden, when I suddenly saw a large crowd of students huddled around the gate, whispering to each other. Following their lead, I leaned closer to Miku and whispered, "What are they doing here?"

Miku whispered back, "I told the student body that we have an announcement to make, since it's the end of the school year. And, why are we whispering?"

"What announcement? I never heard. And, no, I have no idea why we're whispering."

"MIKU! RIN-CHAN!" Both of us found ourselves being choked by our pink haired friend. The students gradually stopped whispering and turned their attention on us. The garden's door opened from inside, and out stepped three more people.

Len, who smiled brightly at me, causing me to blush furiously. Gackupo, who gave Miku and me a friendly wave, then went to stand by Luka's side, holding her hand. And…

Wait, three people?

"IA! You're transferring here?" I smiled at the younger girl. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in two loose pigtails that gleamed silver in the late afternoon sunlight, and her new Vocaloid High uniform made her look even more petite, if possible. Her cheeks were flushed in excitement, and Miku chuckled happily.

IA grinned. "I'm starting here next year! My dad said that I should start going to a public school, and I know all of you already. I can't wait!"

Luka squealed in delight and wrapped IA in a giant bear hug.

"Welcome to our family, IA-chan," Gackupo patted her on the head, in an older brotherly fashion. Or an "embarrassing parent" fashion…

"Family…?" IA said.

"Yup! Gacku and I are the parents, Miku's the eldest, and Rin-chan and Len are twins. So that means you're the baby!" Luka winked and also patted IA on the head.

IA blinked.

"Don't worry. It's not you, it's them," Len added jokingly. I nodded and laughed.

Clearing her throat, Miku turned towards the crowd of students, who had begun whispering again but stopped immediately after hearing her. "As the president of Crypton Club, I, Miku Hatsune have a few announcements to make. A few changes will be made to next year's members." Although spoken quite softly, Miku's voice rang out so clearly that every word could be hear perfectly.

"First, two new members will be joining. This is IA Yowane, tenth grade next year, transferring from a private school."

Shyly, IA stepped up and nodded politely at the students. They seemed to welcome her, as they began to applaud enthusiastically. Luka and Gackupo, keeping up the "embarrassing parent" act, cheered loudly while Len and I just rolled our eyes at each other.

The petite girl received her golden badge from Miku. Everything was completely normal and everyone was completely calm.

Then, it happened. Like a solar eclipse, it was a dark blot in the midst of brightness that gave me great curiosity. No one else heard but me, it seemed. The words were spoken so softly that I almost missed it, but I distinctly heard Miku say, "I'll hunt him down."

IA murmured, "Good luck." Then, as if nothing had happened, she slipped back into her previous position beside me, and Miku continued her announcements.

"Second," Miku said, "Teto Kasane, also tenth grade next year, will be joining us."

My head whipped around to see Len's eyes widen in shock. Teto Kasane, Teto Kasane…Kasane. I suddenly remembered that Neru's boyfriend, who had died, had the surname "Kasane."

Out of the midst of the students, a teenage girl with hot pink twin drills stepped out confidently. Her uniform was so pristine that it almost gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight. Dignified and arrogant, the girl's icy aura made the students shift to create a pathway for her. Although I knew she was actually shorter than IA, Kasane's haughtiness made her seem older.

Large, round pink eyes narrowed as they coolly scanned me and my friends, glinting red when they spotted Len.

Miku smiled and said, "Welcome, Kasane-san. Crypton Club looks forward to working with you in the future."

"I'm delighted," the girl said. Like her appearance, her voice was confident and proud. Politely, the two girls shook hands, with Kasane thanking Miku for selecting her.

Teto Kasane looked like a young, proper lady brought up in a traditionally strict household, with perfect manners and no time for horsing around. She certainly acted the part too.

But…what was her real personality like? Was she related to Ted, and did she hold a grudge against Len?

As Miku handed Kasane a golden badge, the crowd of students applauded once more. For the third and final time, Miku cleared her throat and announced, "Next year, I won't be attending this school anymore. I'll be at my uncle's ranch in the countryside with my mom."

Everywhere, eyes widened in shock and disappointment. Miku was leaving?

"Your new president will be Rin Kagene. Your vice-president, of course, will be Len Kagamine."

* * *

Sitting at the picnic table in the garden, I fidgeted anxiously. I felt extremely awkward, almost as much as the day when I first joined Crypton Club. "Miku…"

Sitting next to me, Len finished my thought for me. "You're moving away?!"

"Hmm," Miku serenely gazed at the beautiful sunset that washed the garden in warm colors. IA, of course, was still speechless from the scenery.

Len groaned. "And, seriously, vice-president? Again, why are you moving away? Look at Luka, she's _crying!_" He pointed to the pink-haired teenager, who was standing a few feet away. Back facing us, she leaned on a tree to her right. Gackupo, who was standing beside her, saw us look at her and made a wild hushing motion, then went back to whatever he was talking to her about. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at how weird they looked.

Miku finally stopped looking at the sunset. "Rin's…well, I can tell that she'll be a good leader. She's clever, brave, and level-headed. And Len, I know that you'll always be there to support her, no matter what happens. Of course, even if I won't be here, all of us will still be friends! "

Len caught my eye and we both smiled. Then, he turned back to Miku. "You know…I was just kidding. Rin would be a great leader. It's just…why didn't you say anything sooner? About you moving away, I mean…"

Miku, for once, was silent. I could tell that she was on the verge of spilling a secret of hers that she intended to keep. Perhaps IA knew…out of the corner of my eye, I saw her frown.

But it was Miku's secret, whatever it was. She could tell us when she chose too.

"Thanks, Miku," I interjected. "I promise that I'll do my best to support the school."

"I'm sure you'll do great," IA added. "Right, Len-san?"

Surprisingly, he caught on pretty quickly. "Yeah."

Flashing me a grateful look, Miku added, "After all, you helped her through her troubles with her dad, right?"

Len caught my eye and both of us blushed. Miku and IA exchanged knowing glances.

So _they_ were acting as embarrassing parents, too…

"Oh, look at that," Miku cooed, flicking Len on the back of the head so he instinctively leaned closer to me. "Best. Boyfriend. _Ever."_

"W-we're not dating-"

"Are you sure about that?" IA said. She and Miku high-fived each other.

"But…we're not o-officially-"

"Well, you should be!" Luka and Gackupo suddenly appeared right above my head.

"Now kiss!"

"Just kiss already!"

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love…"

Len and I stared at each other. My heart pounded loudly against my chest, but nevertheless, I slowly turned towards my childhood friend as he clasped my hands in his own warm ones. I saw my reflection in his shining blue eyes.

We were practically best friends…and we _did _go on dates sometimes, sort of. So…why not?

Hesitantly wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned closer. At the same time, he turned to face me.

For a few moments, there was only silence. With my heart starting to pound even harder than before, I held my breath and closed my eyes. I waited…and then…

Len kissed me tenderly on the lips. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. A tingling sensation spread throughout my body, washing me in layers and layers of pleasant warmth.

It felt like warm, gentle sunlight shining on my face, but a thousand times better. This was a moment that I would never forget.

When Len and I finally separated after a few moments, both of us were grinning like idiots. Miku smirked in triumph, Luka and Gackupo fairly jumped up and down in excitement, while IA vainly tried to suppress her giggles.

"Mission accomplished, team Rin and Len!"

Someday, we would have to confront Kasane and ease her grudge against Len. Someday, we would have to face Meito again.

"Wait, what?! It was set up?"

Miku was leaving us, so we would be losing one of our most trustworthy guides through hard and troubled times.

"You'd better be a good boyfriend to her, or else!"

Someday, all of us would grow up. Someday, all of us would have to move on.

"I promise!"

But despite that, we would always be together. In the meantime, we spent time with one another, creating precious memories to be cherished forever.

* * *

***bows* And finally...I've finished my first fanfic. **

**There's definitely going to be a sequel to this. It's going to be called Bittersweet. Or something like that. Anyway, the main characters are going to be {Rin, Len} (obviously), IA, Teto. There'll be more Luka and Gackupo, and I might throw in one or two Miku POV's. Yeah...**

**In the mean time, I'll be publishing a new story called Mirror. Purely Rin X Len. And yes, I'm procrastinating rewriting Your Oath Upon the Moon, because it's plot is too complex for me to write, for now.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading (I love my silent readers too) and happy holidays!**

**Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Bittersweet! Thank you!**

**~Rikasa**


End file.
